El Caso Cheshire
by Casuarina
Summary: Después de descubrir una rata en el 221b Baker Street, Mrs. Hudson pone a John y Sherlock a cargo de un gato destinado a manejar la situación. Al prohibirle a nuestro detective favorito usar al gato para sus experiencias, John tendrá que responsabilizarse de él, lo que, visiblemente, a Sherlock no le gusta... ni un pelo. [TRADUCCIÓN EN CURSO de Layla Guilden / Johnlock / slash]
1. Chapter 1

**Alrighttttt aquí estamos de nuevo con una traducción recién salida del horno. El fic original está en francés y escrito por Layla Guilden, y si os manejáis en la lengua de** **Shakesp** **de Voltaire os recomiendo que os deis un** ** _voltio_** **(juas, otra muestra de mi finísimo e inteligente humor. Voltaire, voltio… en fin, perdón, ya sigo) por ahí porque los fics son como las series, la versión original siempre mola más. Salvo Supernatural y Los Simpson, esas hay que verlas dobladas. Esta es mi segunda (2) experiencia traduciendo un fic (os recomiendo que le echéis un vistazo al otro, "Dos cafés, uno solo y otro con azúcar, por favor", de Linpatootie. Me lo pasé pipa traduciéndolo) y nunca está de más recordar que aunque se acepten críticas constructivas, hago esto por amor al arte, no gano un duro ni el francés es mi idioma materno, así que por favor, haya piedad. Aquí una servidora hace lo que puede. Cada vez que ponga NdT es nota de la traductora y soy yo interrumpiendo vuestra lectura para hacer alguna aclaración** **in** **necesaria.**

 **¡Espero que os guste! :-*.**

 **P.D.: Sé que la nota de aquí abajo es un poco raruna, pero confiad en mí, seguid leyendo el fic. Mola. De verdad que sí, coño, que sino no estaría aquí traduciendo cuando podría estar viendo series, joder.**

 **xxxxxx**

 **(Nota de la** **autora** **)**

 **¡Buenos días! Yep, aquí me tenéis de nuevo otra vez.**

 **He de reconocer que esta historia llevaba rondándome por la cabeza desde hace tiempo y que me alegro de poder decir que** ** _por fin_** **me puedo poner a escribirla :) Pero os debo algunas explicaciones antes :)**

 **Sin duda os habréis dado cuenta de que me encantan los gatos (mi gato Silencio, que se está convirtiendo poco a poco en mi firma, es la mejor de las pruebas), así que no os sorprenderá que esta historia hable de gatos también (sobre todo si sabéis que "Cheshire" hace referencia a la palabra "gato" en** ** _Alicia en el país de las Maravillas)._** **Aun así he de advertir que habrá momentos en los que se me irá un poco la pinza (emberda lo empecé por las risas, pero me gusta cómo ha ido quedando y me apetece intentar concluirlo :) ), teniendo en cuenta que nuestro pobre John se va a ir dando cuenta, poco a poco, de que Sherlock se comporta a menudo de forma muy similar a un felino (las horas de insomnio…), cosa que le va a gustar, lo que le va a dar a este fic… un… ¿toque extraño? No sé, vosotros diréis.**

 **Una última cosilla: yo misma me comporto a veces como un gato (ya me lo han dicho varias veces), así que algunas descripciones que John pueda hacer de chicas que se parecen a gatos son inspiradas en mi persona y en nadie más. No querría herir, criticar o molestar a nadie sin querer, así que lo preciso, en ningún momento me estoy burlando de nadie.**

 **El fic será POV John :). Y tengo intención de meter slash en algún momento :)**

 **Sherlock no me pertenece a mí blablablá (NdT ya nos sabemos todos esta cantinela, ¿no?).**

 **xxxxxx**

Todo comenzó por culpa de un gato.

Bueno, para ser más preciso, todo comenzó con la aparición improvisa de Mrs. Hudson en nuestro apartamento justo cuando Sherlock terminaba de disecar una rata en la encimera de la cocina.

Después de largas noches escuchando correteos y ruidos extraños, mi compañero de piso y yo mismo conseguimos, por fin, deshacernos del insoportable bicho que campaba a sus anchas entre nuestros muros. Evidentemente Sherlock ya estaba pensando en alguna experiencia con la colaboración del pobre roedor, el cual fue nombrado "asistente experimental" – una forma elegante de decir que su cuerpo iba a ser donado a la ciencia.

Mrs. Hudson, ya acostumbrada a las manías del detective, no se sorprendió. Lo que sí que hizo fue preguntarnos por el origen del animal, y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par ante la idea de lo que ya imaginaba como "una inmensa colonia de roedores" entre los muros de su casa. Pese a todas las explicaciones tranquilizadoras de Sherlock fue imposible hacerle entrar en razón, y la amable mujer salió del apartamento decidida a "hacerse cargo de la situación".

Y aquí es donde interviene el gato.

Se decidió, sin necesidad de discusión, que sería yo quien se encargara del animal: Sherlock, siguiendo sus principios, se negaba a concederle importancia a cualquier cosa que no pudiese tener fines experimentales (y Mrs. Hudson había sido _muy clara_ en cuanto al tratamiento que debíamos darle al pobre animal). Después de una larga discusión con nuestra casera sobre qué nombre debíamos ponerle a nuestra nueva bola de pelos (que ya me podría dar las gracias por haberle evitado nombres ridículos como Misifuz, Bigotitos, Pelusa, Manchitas y un largo etcétera), fue bautizado Cheshire.

Cheshire era negro y tenía los ojos de un tono gris azulado, que recordaban muy fuertemente a los de Sherlock. Tenía la irritante manía de echarse la siesta en mi sillón favorito, dormir en mi cama por las noches y ronronear al son del violín.

Después de una semana de convivencia Cheshire se iba haciendo suavemente su huequecito personal en nuestro día a día. Aparte de nuestras tazas de té todas las mañanas le llenaba su bol de leche, ya no perdía el equilibrio cuando se enrollaba entre mis piernas y fui cogiéndole cariño poco a poco a nuestro nuevo y peludo amigo (NdT de verdad que me he contenido ahí por no poner "colega". Deberíamos usar colega más a menudo. Y tronco. Seguid leyendo, colegas.)

Si te detenías a pensarlo, el felino tenía bastante más en común con Sherlock, más allá del color de sus ojos. Los dos fríos y desconfiados ante un primer contacto, al final resultaban ser compañeros bastante fáciles de soportar. Ambos tenían esa tendencia de invadir mi espacio personal y no respetar mi vida privada, dar un paso hacia atrás en cuanto me acercaba más de la cuenta y lanzarme esas miradas que gritaban _John, deja de decir en voz alta cosas que son evidentes_ cuando abría la boca.

Una tarde, mientras que Sherlock se había sentado en su sillón dispuesto a pulir su violín mientras que yo leía, Cheshire, que hasta entonces dormía en un rincón, se instaló sobre mis rodillas. Sorprendido, acaricié con cuidado la espalda del animal, que empezó a ronronear con gusto. Una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro, dejé el libro de lado y me dediqué a darle mimos al gato, rascándole por detrás de las orejas con cariño. Fui recompensado con unos ronroneos más intensos y continué acariciando a Cheshire, quien parecía bastante satisfecha al ser el foco de toda mi atención.

-John, por el amor de dios, detén el ruido infernal que está haciendo esa criatura.

Di un bote, sorprendiendo al gato, que saltó a la velocidad supersónica de mis rodillas para refugiarse en mi habitación.

-¿Ruido infernal, Sherlock? ¿En serio?

-No consigo concentrarme con esa bola de pelo a mi alrededor. Es incapaz de estarse quieto. Y respira muy fuerte.

Intenté controlar la carcajada que estuvo a punto de escapárseme y la disimulé con una tos ahogada, pero mi compañero, siempre atento a cada mínimo detalle, me dirigió una mirada asesina antes de poner los ojos en blanco.

-Sherlock, Ches' es un _gato_. Los gatos duermen mucho pero también necesitan moverse, y olvídate de que lo encierre en mi habitación para que su… respiración no interrumpa tus pensamientos.

-Ah, ¿ahora le llamas _Ches'?_ –espetó, con un bufido. El desdén rezumaba en cada sílaba y no pude evitar sorprenderme.

-¿Sherlock?

-¿Esa criatura lleva apenas una semana aquí y ya lo tratas con esas confianzas?

-Es un _animal_ , Sherlock. No es como si tuviese confianza con un extraño de la calle, no hay convenciones sociales que respetar.

Y no, no me pude evitar añadir:

-¿Tampoco te habrás puesto _celoso_ de un _gato_ , no, Sherlock?

El detective se quedó quieto en su sofá durante unos instantes, observándome. Después, bruscamente, se levantó, cogió su violín y su arco, atravesó la sala sin mirarme siquiera y entró en su cuarto, cerrando la puerta con un portazo. Unos segundos más tarde un sinfín de notas musicales invadió el piso entero, y Cheshire bajó las escaleras para arrimarse a la puerta cerrada del detective, con la oreja puesta y un aire expectante.

De verdad que no entiendo absolutamente nada de lo que acaba de suceder.

xxxxxx

Esa noche, una vez Sherlock hubo terminado de tocar violentamente su violín ( _NdT esto_ _ **no**_ _es una metáfora colegas),_ Cheshire volvió a subir para dormir sobre mi cama, como acostumbraba.

 _"La verdad es que es raro que a Sherlock no le guste Ches'… No es agresivo, es limpio, no maúlla sin motivo… es un gatete bien majo."_

Un gatete majísimo que acababa de mearse en mi cama. Bueno, vale, no pasa nada, mearse por los sitios viene en el pack de ser-un-gato, qué se le va a hacer.

Me puse el pijama y preparé mi ropa para el día siguiente antes de volverme hacia mi cama donde me esperaba el gato, mirándome de forma extraña.

-Ches', no me seas Sherlock, por favor. No me mires como si fuese un ingenuo con pocas luces.

Lo que probablemente sí que soy, pero eso no se lo voy a decir al gato. Podría ir a repetírselo a Sherlock.

Sacudí la cabeza; ya empezaba a pensar cosas raras. A ver, no porque mi gato y mi compañero de piso se parezcan voy a empezar a asociarlos el uno al otro cada vez que piense en ellos. Dejé escapar un suspiro mientras me introducía entre las sábanas, dejando que el sueño me invadiese poco a poco. Las ideas raras podían esperar a mañana.

xxxxxx

Me desperté a la mañana siguiente con un peso encima de mi pecho. Me entró el pánico durante una milésima de segundo antes de recordar que dormía con un gato, al cual le gustaban las cosas calentitas y tenía tendencia a acercarse a mi cara a lo largo de la noche. Lo aparté suavemente, levantándome para asearme.

Sherlock estaba en la cocina, con una taza de té delante, examinando el periódico del día. No había té para mí pero estaba acostumbrado a que el brillante detective hiciese algo para los dos, así que ni me molesté.

-Buenos días, Sherlock.

No me contestó. Fijo que aún estaba enfadado por lo de ayer. Dejé escapar un suspiro, exasperado.

-Lo siento si te molestó lo de ayer.

-Hmm.

Bueno, algo es algo, pero no ese "hmm" no era suficiente. Le serví otra taza de té caliente, poniéndole dos terrones de azúcar y dejándosela delante. No me ignoró y se la bebió. John 1, Sherlock 0.

Me contenté con un huevo y un par de tostadas para desayunar. Cheshire llegó a la cocina y me levanté para prepararle un tazón de leche.

Sherlock chasqueó la lengua, molesto, pero no comentó nada. Le miré durante un segundo, intrigado, pero me encogí de hombros: si quería ponerse celoso de un gato, pues allá él. No entiendo por qué, pero tendré que observarle, a ver si consigo comprender qué está pasando, el por qué de su envidia.

Esta mañana empieza oficialmente El Caso Cheshire.

.

 _ **NdT los capítulos son cortitos I knowwww si no recuerdo mal hay algo así como 25 e intentaré updatear regularmente (prometo no tardar un año como en mi primer y último longfic I swear pinky promise). chao pescao**_


	2. Chapter 2

Empecé a informarme sobre los gatos. Descubrí muchas cosas ( _NdT, una vez más me he quedado con las ganas de poner "una jartá de cosas". ¿Que no me tomo esto en serio? A callar)_ : cuando Cheshire se frota contra mí lo que hace es marcar su territorio, que no le gusta que le miren directamente a los ojos, sin pestañear (pero sí que apreciaba una mirada afectuosa), que introducir otro gato en el piso podría afectar al orden jerárquico y crear peleas y que el contacto físico no es natural entre los gatos. También que los gatos siguen una jerarquía dominativa (la ley del más fuerte, vamos), que hay varios tipos de maullidos (para pedir cosas, para saludar…) y que un gato puede ronronear por satisfacción pero también para asegurarse en situación de estrés.

Bueno. Información muy útil, sí, pero yo necesito saber más sobre el comportamiento de Sherlock, no el de Ches'. Nuestro gato se comporta como un gato normal, al fin y al cabo, no es agresivo, no muerde, ni siquiera se mea en los muebles…

 _"De verdad que no lo entiendo."_

A ver, busquemos otro punto de vista… si Sherlock fuese un gato, esa "envidia" (a falta de un término mejor) sería una forma de prevenir a otros sujetos de que está en su territorio. Y entonces habría un combate entre ambos sujetos para determinar quién acabaría dominando al otro.

 _"¿Entonces en todo esto el territorio soy yo? Esto no tiene ni pies ni cabeza."_

Estaba pensando en Sherlock como si fuese un _gato_. Y no lo es. No tiene sentido. Un montón ( _NdT: un porrón)_ de preguntas se acumulaban en mi cabeza. Me di un momento para ordenarlas:

 _-Soy alguien cómodo y conformista, así que cualquier gato que tenga sabe que puede ser dominante en lo que a mí respecta._

 _-Vivía con Sherlock primero, así que el intruso es Ches' (siempre siguiendo la línea de que Sherlock es hipotéticamente un gato, claro)._

 _-Ches' me ha marcado como si formase parte de su territorio, duerme en mi cama, en mi sofá… allí donde huela a mí. Y se deja acariciar y dar mimos, lo que Sherlock parece asimilar como una traición definitiva. Así pues, Sherlock quiere mimos._

A ver, a ver, ( _NdT: quieto parao',)_ un segundo. Ahí estaba pensando directamente en un Sherlock con orejas de gato reclamándome caricias, repantingado en el sofá. Me puse rojo como un tomate; menos mal que estaba solo.

 _John Hamish Watson, vuelve a replanteártelo todo y empieza a pensar de forma objetiva y neutra ahora mismo._

Sherlock no es un gato. Pero está celoso de Ches'. Y eso que Ches' comparte su afición por el violín y no respetar mi espacio vital, pero Sherlock-no-es-un-gato.

 _¿Un humano con tendencias felinas? No es la primera vez que sucede. O sea, ya me he encontrado con chicas que inclinan la cabeza cuando están atentas, prácticamente ronronean cuando las acaricias o duermen se acurrucan para dormirse donde sea…_

Me costaba asimilar comportamientos gatunos a alguien masculino. El gato para mí era definitivamente femenino, todo gracia, delicadeza, elegancia… _(NdT a ver yo aquí no estoy de acuerdo **zas** toma clichés binarios miradme a mí, de gracia delicadeza y elegancia tengo poco, pero bueno, habrá que perdonárselo a la autora. Yo solo soy una mandá, vengo aquí a traducir, no a juzgar. ya me callo...)_

 _Pero Sherlock es así, ¿no? Tiene elegancia, gracia… incluso ese lado altivo y de superioridad que tienen muchos gatos. Y su mirada es hipnótica (NdT: no homo. en serio, YA ME CALLO)._

Y ya había vuelto otra vez la imagen mental de Sherlock con orejas de gato. Voy a tener un problema serio si pienso en eso cuando le tenga delante. Tengo un problema gordo. Porque no me desagrada la idea en absoluto. Es más, me apetecía probar si…

Verifiqué que el detective seguía ocupado con la rata del otro día antes de rebuscar entre las carpetas de mi ordenador hasta encontrar la única foto decente de Sherlock que había conseguido sacarle una tarde, sin que se diese cuenta, cuando estaba en su palacio mental. La abrí con el Photoshop y le añadí un par de orejas de gato que encontré por internet, fusionando ambas imágenes de forma fabulosa.

Observé la imagen que acababa de crear.

Una sola palabra se me vino a la mente: _adorable_. Simplemente a-do-ra-ble.

Imprimí la foto, deslizándola en mi bolsillo. Ya pensaría en ello más tarde. Ahora tenía que llevar a cabo una nueva experiencia…

Xxxxxx

La cena estaba lista y Sherlock comía (sorprendentemente) en silencio. Yo preparaba el plato de Ches' que se frotaba contra mis piernas.

-Que sí, Ches', ahora te doy de comer, no te preocupes.

Acompañé mis palabras con unas caricias encima detrás de las orejas del animal, quien me lo agradeció con un ronroneo antes de frotarse cariñosamente contras mi mano.

-John, se te va a enfriar la cena.

-Enseguida termino.

Dejé el plato de Ches' en una esquina y le acaricié una última vez antes de sentarme en la mesa.

-En serio, ¿el gato no puede esperar a que hayamos terminado de cenar?

-No me cuesta nada y a los gatos les gusta cenar en compañía de su amo.

-Ah.

Ahí estaba, esa inflexión de voz fría y seca de nuevo. Desde luego, Sherlock no le tenía ningún aprecio al pobre animal.

No hice ningún comentario más sobre el gato hasta terminar la cena. Fregué los platos y me senté a hacer la digestión antes de ponerme a trabajar en la nueva entrada de mi blog. Era un artículo para presentarle al mundo a Cheshire, que le había prometido a Mrs. Hudson que escribiría para que pudiese enseñárselo a sus amigas.

Ches' vino a instalarse sobre mis piernas, donde lo acaricié un poco antes de dejarlo tranquilo. Tampoco hay que atosigarle, según lo que había leído por internet.

En el canapé enfrente de mí, Sherlock ponía mala cara, enfurruñado. Como los niños pequeños. Incluso tenía los brazos cruzados, era adorable. Tenía una rabieta y miraba a Cheshire muy fijamente, mientras el gato recibía mis caricias.

 _Está celoso. Todo en él grita "estoy celoso"._

Era hora de empezar con la primera etapa de mi experimento. Me estiré, dejando a Ches' de lado suavemente y levantándome. Rodeé el canapé, dirigiéndome a la mesa donde estaba mi ordenador y aproveché, mientras pasaba, para deslizar mis dedos brevemente por el pelo de Sherlock y acariciarle suavemente por detrás de las orejas.

El momento apenas duró unos segundos y me senté para escribir ese artículo. Seguramente no le interesaría a nadie salvo a Mrs. Hudson, pero tenía la impresión de que a Sherlock no le gustaría en absoluto esa nueva entrada en mi blog.

Ni os imagináis las ganas que tengo de ver su reacción cuando lo lea.

.

.

 _ **EN SERIO perdón por todas las interrupciones tenía el día tonto no sé qué ha pasado. Este es prácticamente el último capítulo en el que pongo ndT estúpidas pinky promise intentaré sujetar mis ganas de hacer la gracia T^T** _


	3. Chapter 3

Justo había terminado mi artículo cuando Cheshire vino a retozarse en mis piernas, pidiendo mimos una vez más. Le hice caso, rodeándole y acariciándole suavemente con mi brazo mientras me dedicaba a leer los nuevos comentarios.

Sherlock estaba en su sofá, haciendo virguerías con su violín. No había visto su reacción cuando le acaricié el pelo, pero ese no era el objetivo, sino ver si esa simple caricia cambiaría su comportamiento hacia nuestro gato.

Volví a sentarme en mi sillón, Ches' en mis talones, preguntándome si Sherlock se daría cuenta en algún momento de que formaba parte de un experimento. Le observé, distraído, dejando mi mano pasearse por la espalda de Cheshire cuando un pensamiento me atravesó de lleno:

 _Esta mañana, el gesto de dejar una taza de té delante de Sherlock… ¿no será lo mismo, en el fondo, que cuando le dejo a Ches' su bol de leche? ¿El mismo gesto?_

Perturbador.

Como invocado por la fuerza del pensamiento Sherlock levantó la mirada justo en ese instante, con aire inquieto, antes de recomponerme y esbozarle una sonrisa que debía ser tranquilizadora. Él simplemente alza una ceja, sin comentar nada. Típico.

Como un gato. No necesita decir palabra, lo entendía. Como-un-gato. Ah, por dios, basta ya. Me levanté, dirigiéndome a la cocina con la intención de hacerme algo para comer. Sherlock empezó a tocar el violín y Cheshire se sentó enfrente de él, la cola enrollada entre sus patas de forma muy elegante, mirándole fijamente y con las orejas alerta. La pieza que tocaba era muy agradable y seguí el ritmo con el pie casi inconscientemente, arrastrado por las notas. La comida estaba ya lista y Sherlock abandonó su violín para sentarse en la mesa.

 _Me pregunto si… Ese paralelismo con el bol de leche… tal vez, si sirvo primero a Sherlock antes que a Ches', Sherlock no se verá amenazado por el gato._

A grandes males, grandes remedios. Será la segunda fase de mi experimento.

Así pues preparé los platos de todo el mundo, el mío incluido, antes de servir primero a Sherlock, después a Ches' y sentarme en la mesa con mi plato.

-¡Que aproveche!

Sherlock me miró raro. Entrecerró los ojos un segundo, la cabeza ligeramente inclinada a la izquierda, concentrado, antes de darse por vencido e inclinarse sobre su comida.

Pero ningún comentario sobre Ches'. Nada.

Desde mi punto de vista, estos son resultados concluyentes y satisfactorios.

 **Xxxxxx**

Después de poner el lavaplatos me dispuse a responder a algunos comentarios en mi blog, intentando distraerme mientras esperaba a que Sherlock descubriese la nueva entrada. Cosa que no tardó mucho, porque el detective se había sentado en el sofá con el ordenador entre las piernas. No me hizo esperar mucho:

-John… ¿Qué es este artículo?

-¿Hm? Ah, nada, un pequeño favor para Mrs. Hudson. Ya sabes cómo le encanta enseñarle mi blog a sus amigas, y adora a Ches'.

-¿Por qué un _gato_ tiene derecho a un artículo propio en tu blog?

-Tienes razón, Sherlock, tiene derecho a _un_ artículo. Los otros ciento cincuenta hablan solo sobre ti, como lo harán los siguientes. No te preocupes.

Ah, silencio.

¿John 2 – Sherlock 0, entonces? Me giré hacia mi compañero de piso en el momento preciso para ver su rostro, perplejo.

-No habrá ningún artículo más sobre el gato, Sherlock, te lo prometo. Solo lo mencionaré si es pertinente hacerlo. ¿Contento?

Asintió lentamente, aún un poco desconcertado.

Le entiendo. Después de todo estoy manipulándole un poco, y tal vez se daba cuenta de que algo no cuadraba, sin conseguir saber qué exactamente. No estaba acostumbrado a eso, seguro.

Me volví hacia mi ordenador, dispuesto a responder a algunos comentarios más, en el silencio más absoluto. Al cabo de un rato Sherlock volvió a pasear sus dedos entre las cuerdas del violín y Ches' apareció, haciéndose una bola a mis pies. Cuando se hizo finalmente de noche cerré el ordenador, me estiré y fui al cuarto de baño. Al salir, Sherlock esperaba delante de la puerta.

-Ah, no sabía que estabas esperando para usar el baño, Sherlock. ¡Buenas noches! –acompañé esas últimas palabras con una caricia sutil en su brazo, que tenía la piel al descubierto, y una sonrisa confiada. Sus ojos no solo se abrieron de perplejidad (otra vez), sino que esta vez había algo más, algo más cálido que no conseguí identificar. Le rodeé para dejarle pasar y me dirigí a mi cuarto, con Ches', por supuesto, sobre mis talones.

Quitándome los pantalones reencontré la foto editada de Sherlock y la cogí, examinándola. La foto en sí misma era bastante bonita: Sherlock sentado en su sillón, concentrado sobre una pila de papeles, la mirada brillando de interés por el enigma que se hallaba ante él. Parecía relajado, vestido con una camisa blanca arremangada hasta los codos y unos pantalones negros con un corte que se ajustaba a sus piernas a la perfección. Los retoques que le había hecho le endulzaban el rostro, dándole un toque más suave y, paradoxalmente, más humano.

Más humano, en todo caso, comparado a lo que el resto del mundo estaba acostumbrado. Yo ya había visto expresiones más allá de la mueca de desdén y los bufidos de desprecio por parte de Sherlock. La dulzura cubría su rostro cuando, por ejemplo, se cruzaba con Mrs. Hudson, a quien le tenía un cariño evidente (incluso después de haberle obligado a convivir con un gato).

Suspiré, volviendo a meter la foto en el bolsillo de mi pantalón para después doblarlo y ponerme el pijama. Me di la vuelta hacia la cama para reencontrarme a Cheshire una vez más, observándome como ayer.

-¿Ches'?

Dejó escapar un maullido que sonó un poco como una queja, como si intentase hacerme comprender algo. Me acerqué a él para acariciarle la cabeza, pero se echó para atrás, maullando de nuevo.

-Ches', no tengo ni idea de qué quieres. Te he dado de comer, de beber, mimos… ¿qué más quieres?

Saltó de la cama y se sentó en el umbral de la puerta.

-¿Tengo que… seguirte?

El gato dejó escapar un maullido ¿afirmativo? Antes de deslizarse escaleras abajo. Intrigado, le seguí, para encontrármelo haciendo guardia delante de la puerta del baño.

-Ches', Sherlock está ahí dentro, no puedes entrar.

Dejando escapar uno maullido (¿exasperado?), el gato empujó con una pata la puerta, que estaba mal cerrada, y se introdujo dentro.

-¡Ches'! ¡Vuelve aquí ahora mismo!

Pero ya era un poco tarde para dar marcha atrás, y entré precipitadamente detrás de él, dentro del baño… donde estaba Sherlock.

* * *

 _ **He traducido ya hasta el capítulo 9 o así y de verdad omfg lo bueno empieza ahí ustedes espérense que merece la pena. Lo mejor está por llegar. ALSO estoy escribiendo un florist AU que me tiene muy contenta (Sherlock de florista por-fa-vor), aunque seguramente para cuando termine de escribirlo y pueda subirlo habrá salido hasta la s5 de Sherlock lmao. Muacks.** _


	4. Chapter 4

Me precipité detrás de Ches', olvidando dónde acababa de entrar, hasta que vi al gato ahí, detenido a los pies de la bañera, de donde sobresalía el brazo de Sherlock.

-¿Sherlock? Lo siento, salgo enseguida. Ches'…

No hubo ni respuesta ni movimiento alguno por parte del detective, y me di cuenta de que se hallaba inmóvil dentro de la bañera.

-¿Sherlock?

Di un par de pasos adelante. Seguía sin responder.

-¡Sherlock! –me precipité sobre él, tomándole el brazo en busca de pulso. Sentí cómo me desaparecía la opresión del pecho al notar sus latidos, débiles, en la muñeca. Su respiración era regular, y entonces comprendí que Sherlock simplemente… se había quedado dormido.

Le sacudí ligeramente, la mano en su hombro, hasta que empezó a despertarse.

-¿Hmmm…?

-Sherlock, vas a pillar frío si te quedas en remojo más tiempo.

-Hmm…

Me di la vuelta, buscando con la mirada una toalla. La encontré, la cogí y me volví hacia Sherlock con la intención de dársela. Sherlock se había levantado. Estaba de pie… desnudo… chorreando… delante de mí.

Le tendí la toalla apartando la mirada, violento, sintiendo mi cara ardiente como si tuviese fiebre y mis orejas más rojas que una señal de stop.

-Eh… deberías cubrirte para ir a tu cuarto.

-Hmhm.

Con un poco de suerte no se acordaría de esta escenita mañana por la mañana. Aún estaba medio dormido. Dio un traspié al pasar delante de mí y le cogí, ayudándole para que no se cayese.

-Bueno… dirección tu cama, vamos.

Le conduje hasta su cuarto con algo de dificultad, donde se derrumbó encima de la cama en toda su extensión y se quedó dormido enseguida. Salí de puntillas de la habitación, cerré la puerta con cuidado y me atreví a respirar de nuevo únicamente cuando ya estaba en las escaleras, procesando lo que acababa de suceder. Ches' apareció, enrollándose en mis tobillos, y lo acaricié con reconocimiento.

-No estoy seguro de que a Sherlock le hubiese gustado mi intrusión en su baño, pero seguro que le habría gustado menos pillar una pulmonía, así que gracias, Ches'.

El gato se puso a ronronear suavemente, antes de maullar y subir las escaleras hacia mi cuarto. Lo seguí y me tumbé en mi cama, intentando no pensar en la reacción que hubiese tenido Sherlock si hubiese estado despierto al entrar yo en su baño. Ni a mi reacción al verle desnudo. De verdad que no quería pensar en eso.

 _Dentro de poco además de unas orejas le voy a acabar añadiendo una cola a su foto…_ _(carcajada mental)_ _Eh, no, no, no hay nada implícito ahí, no quería decir eso. No en ese sentido. Seamos objetivos, neutros, metódicos con la experiencia…_ _(imagen mental de Sherlock, desnudo, con orejas y cola de gato)_ _Vamos a ver, basta ya con la tontería, a callar. Se acabó ¿eh?_

Cheshire me miraba raro y concluí que tal vez se notaba más de lo que esperaba que estaba teniendo un conflicto interno. Suspiré y cerré los ojos. Suficiente por hoy.

Xxxxxx

Algo huele mal. Algo huele muy, muy mal.

Tan mal que soy incapaz de ignorarlo y volverme a dormir. Abrí los ojos y Ches' me esperaba delante de la puerta, inquieto. Me levanté, me puse uno de mis famosos jerseys y bajé las escaleras. El hedor provenía de la cocina.

-Sherlock, ¿se puede saber qué estás haciendo?

La cocina estaba en un estado lamentable, a lo cual ya estoy acostumbrado, a quién voy a engañar. Ya era habitual que Sherlock hiciese arder Troya en cualquier parte de la casa, y más si era la cocina. No, lo que me sorprendió de verdad fue que Sherlock no estaba haciendo ninguna experiencia. Estaba _cocinando_.

-¿… Sherlock?

-¿Cómo se supone que se puede cocinar con estos utensilios prehistóricos?

-Se llama sartén. Y si se usa correctamente funciona a la perfección, genio.

Me lanzó una mirada asesina que sin duda querría decir "ni se te ocurra insinuar que se me da mal hacer algo, si se me da mal es que es algo tan inútil que no merece la pena". Suspiré y le quité la sartén de las manos, apartándole suavemente por el hombro para que me dejase espacio: bajé el fuego, que estaba demasiado alto, tiré el contenido negro y maloliente de la sartén a la basura y le di un chorro de agua para limpiarla.

-Abre una ventana, no sea que salte la alarma de incendios, por dios.

Obedeció, mientras que recogía y ponía un poco de orden para dejar la cocina en un estado decente.

-Bueno, ahí estaba nuestro desayuno. ¿Qué intentabas hacer exactamente, Sherlock?

-Huevos. Fritos.

No pude evitarlo: una carcajada me brotó del pecho. No sabía lo que había en esa sartén, pero de verdad que huevos fritos _ni de coña_. Me lanzó otra mirada asesina.

-Vale, vale, perdona, pero reconoce que no te han salido muy bien, que se diga.

Siguió mirándome mal y puse los ojos en blanco con una sonrisa antes de ponerme yo a hacer los huevos, sin prenderle fuego a la cocina ni liarla parda.

Sherlock se había sentado en la mesa, enfurruñado por haberme reído a su costa y no haberme disculpado siquiera. No necesitaba darme la vuelta para saber que estaría ahí, cruzado de brazos, poniendo mala cara, esperando a que hubiese terminado: lo sentía.

Cuando me giré hacia él nuestras miradas se cruzaron durante una instante y recordé lo que había leído sobre los gatos: no les gustaba el contacto visual directo, a menos que fuese de manera afectuosa, parpadeando regularmente. Sostuve su mirada y sonreí, antes de deslizarle el desayuno y ponérselo delante.

-Que aproveche.

-Hm.

Bueno, al menos es una respuesta. Me ocupé de Ches' antes de sentarme yo también, atacando mis huevos con mi tostada.

-Por cierto, voy a bajar a hacer la compra. ¿Necesitas algo?

-Huevos. Tres docenas.

Le miré, intrigado. Él se encogió de hombros.

-Es para una experiencia.

 _Claro, por supuesto. ¿Para qué iba a ser sino, John? ¿Para entrenarse a hacerte el desayuno?_ _Eso es ridículo. Tonterías. Para ridículo tú, que hablas contigo mismo… Eh… Touché. Punto para mí. Tu Sherlock te está mirando._

-Pareces distraído, John.

-Ah, no es nada, estaba pensando en lo que tenía que comprar.

 _¡¿Cómo que MI Sherlock?!_

Sin posesivo o con él, a Sherlock parecía perturbarle que estuviese distraído. Sacudí la cabeza, recogí la mesa y salí de la cocina, huyendo.

-John, ¿oíste algo raro ayer?

-Euh… no, ¿por qué?

-No me acuerdo en absoluto de cómo salí del baño y acabé en mi cama.

Huh, aquí está el momento que tanto temía que llegase. Tengo que _mentirle_ a Sherlock Holmes. Era lo que había decidido, incluso si mi cerebro no estuviese de acuerdo.

Ches' tampoco parecía estar de acuerdo con mi decisión, porque me miraba muy mal desde su esquina.

 _Ah, mierda._

-Ches arañaba tu puerta, fue directo a tu baño y te habías quedado dormido, así que te volví a llevar a tu cuarto.

La frase me había salido de golpe, sin pensarlo, y ya era muy tarde para desmentir nada. Pero como Sherlock no parecía reaccionar (se había quedado en stand-by), me contenté con esbozar una sonrisa presurosa y desaparecer escaleras arriba.

Con demasiado nerviosismo, tal vez, pero teniendo en cuenta la situación, creo que está bastante justificado.

* * *

 _ **Lo bueno se acerca, lo juro.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Subí a mi cuarto y me vestí rápidamente antes de bajar y agarrar mi abrigo.

-¡Hasta luego, Sherlock!

Una vez fuera, mi corazón retomó su ritmo cardíaco normal.

 _De verdad que no entiendo por qué me ha entrado tanto el pánico… ni siquiera ha reaccionado._

 _¿Habrías preferido que reaccionase?_

 _Ah, no te contentas con introducirte en mis pensamientos, que ahora encima tienes una voz aparte para ti solo…_

 _Digamos que soy la voz de tu conciencia, tu... pepito grillo. Me puedes llamar Cheshire._

 _… Eh…_

 _No, no te estás volviendo loco, tranquilo. Estás intentando pensar como Sherlock y necesitas hablar con alguien para estimularte, así que te imaginas que le hablas a tu gato. Es lógico._

 _Vale, sí que me estoy volviendo loco._

 _Apenas. Ligeramente esquizofrénico._

Suspiré e ignoré a _Cheshire,_ por darle un nombre, quien seguía hablándome. Avisté el supermercado del otro lado de la calle, y la voz del demonio enseguida intentó picar mi interés otra vez.

 _Aún no has contestado a la pregunta…_

 _¿Qué?_

 _¿Habrías preferido que reaccionase?_

 _¿Para decirme qué, exactamente?_

 _Ah, no sé… ¿tal vez un gracias por preocuparte por él, y que si no has podido ver bien con claridad algunas partes de su anatomía podría reenseñártelas?_

No sabía que podía ponerme rojo mentalmente. Pero por lo visto era posible y visible, dadas algunas miradas que me estaban lanzando los clientes.

 _Vamos a ver, Sherlock está casado con su trabajo, no tiene ningún interés afectivo (ni sexual) hacia nada ni nadie, así que jamás diría una cosa así._

 _Hah, pero es que tú no eres alguien cualquiera, John…_

Eso sí que merecía un poco de reflexión. ¿Soy especial para Sherlock? El detective soportaba mi compañía, sí, lo cual ya es algo, ¿pero acaso me da más importancia…?

 _Le importa lo que pienses, tu opinión, necesita hablar contigo para pensar…_

 _Antes hablaba con un cráneo, no me necesita a mí para eso._

 _Pero tú eres especial. Te deja vivir con él, te deja que le obligues a comer, deja que le sirvas té mientras que si fuese de la mano de Donovan o Anderson no lo aceptaría jamás, se muestra vulnerable ante ti e incluso deja entrever sus emociones…_

 _¿Pero eso significa algo?_

 _Para alguien cualquiera, no. Para Sherlock… tú dirás, Johnny._

¿Pero de qué narices sirve una voz mental si cuando haces una pregunta importante de verdad va y no contesta?

 _Eh, cretino, ¿te crees que puedo saber cosas que tú ignoras teniendo en cuenta que estoy dentro-de-tu-cabeza?_

 _Touché._

Continué haciendo la compra de forma bastante metódica, acostumbrado ya, por rutina, sin realmente prestarle atención a lo que hacía. Aun así me acordé de comprar las tres docenas de huevos para las _experiencias_ de Sherlock, y productos de limpieza varios por las moscas, previendo el desastre. Conozco a Sherlock y sé que cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con huevos no va a acabar bien.

 _Lo ves, le conoces, sabes cómo funciona, sabes callarte cuando necesita silencio, sabes hablar cuando necesita a alguien más. Cuidas de él, de lo que come, de lo que duerme, de su salud, le proteges cuando él mismo busca autodestruirse porque no tiene nada mejor que hacer… Eres lo que necesita. Eres esencial._

Y Cheshire tiene razón. No necesito preguntarme si soy especial o no para Sherlock: el simple hecho de seguir a su lado ya es respuesta suficiente. Me puse a sonreír de forma un poco idiota, contento simplemente porque nuestra amistad perduraría, porque pertenecía a algún sitio… a su lado.

Supuse que la necesidad de tener algún sitio y alguien a quien pertenecer se debía al hecho de la guerra vivida, del desarraigo de aquellos años. Tener un sitio y una persona con quienes volver en todo momento, que estuviesen ahí para mí. Sherlock me había dado eso. Había compartido Baker Street conmigo, me había dado una presencia constante en mi vida que me impedía derrumbarme. Sherlock formaba parte de mi hogar, así como yo formaba parte del suyo.

Terminé de hacer la compra, pagué lo que debía y, hasta arriba de mi casa, volví al 221b.

Xxxxxx

Cuando empujé la puerta de nuestro apartamento, me encontré con una estampa como menos sorprendente. Sherlock estaba sentado, rodeado de su habitual sábana, sentado en mi sillón y… acariciando a Ches', que estaba despatarrado sobre sus rodillas. Observé la escena durante unos instantes hasta que los dos elevaron la mirada hacia mí.

-Eh… ¿habéis hecho ya las paces?

Sherlock puso los ojos en blanco y tuve la impresión de que Ches' sacudía la cabeza con diversión.

-John, es un _gato_ , no Mycroft o Donovan: no te peleas con un gato, y mucho menos haces las paces con un _él._

Ches' le dirigió una mirada sorprendida y sonreí interiormente. Al menos habían cesado las hostilidades entre ambos, algo es algo.

-He traído los huevos que me pediste, informé, dirigiéndome a la cocina para depositarlo todo.

-Hm. Gracias. ¿No vas a insistir en preguntar a qué viene mi repentino interés por el animal?

-¿Una experiencia?

-Gratitud.

Me giré hacia él, intrigado.

-Sin este bicho a estas horas estaría sin duda enfermo. Y odio estar enfermo, así que le estoy agradecido.

-Qué bien.

-También te lo agradezco a ti –añadió, al cabo de unos segundos-. Sé que no siempre soy el compañero de piso más agradable de Londres, pero raramente me lo reprochas.

-Gracias, Sherlock. Significa mucho para mí que a veces reconozcas estas cosas.

Su cabeza se inclinó levemente hacia la derecha, intentando comprender lo que acababa de decir.

-¿Por qué?

-Cuando la gente se aprecia se dice ese tipo de cosas. Se dan las gracias, se dicen cosas reconfortantes… Es lo normal.

-Menuda tontería.

Me sentí herido durante una milésima de segundo, solo una, antes de que añadiese:

-Son los gestos lo que cuentan, John. Las palabras se las lleva el viento. Si Anderson me halagase no me lo creería durante un solo instante, pero cuando tú me sirves una taza de té sin que te lo pida siquiera sé que te preocupas por mí de forma genuina. Un acto vale mucho más que una simple palabra.

Como para reafirmar su teoría se acerca a mí de un paso y rueda una mano por mi pelo. No dice nada, pero en su mirada había un calor interno por el cual no me importaría pasarme el resto de la eternidad en silencio, si con eso conseguía demostrar nuestra afección solo a base de gestos. No me importaba volverme mudo por una sola caricia más.

El momento se rompió demasiado rápido para mi gusto; dio unos pasos hacia atrás, volviendo a su sofá. Antes, sin embargo, me echó una mirada por encima del hombro:

-Me apetecería una taza de té, John.

Sí, Sherlock, te voy a hacer un té. Yo también necesito uno.

xxxxxx

 **FLUFFFFFFFF**. **No me gusta el fluff, emberda. Siempre he sido más de angsty-pre-duro-contra-el-muro. O contra la encimera, o algo así... ¿Soy la única?**


	6. Chapter 6

Esa noche me costó dormirme.

Y mira que había sido un día agradable: nos bebimos esa taza de té mientras discutíamos sobre un caso que le había dado Lestrade en mi ausencia, fuimos a la escena del crimen, Sherlock nos llamó idiotas… nada nuevo bajo el sol.

Sin embargo, cuando volvimos a Baker Street y Sherlock se encerró en ese mutismo voluntario que le permitía pensar mejor, me sentí increíblemente desgraciado. Solo. No sé. Su actitud era exactamente la misma que en casos precedentes, pero yo no lo era. Querría que Baker Street fuese un refugio, a salvo del mundo, de los asesinatos, de todo. Querría que mi casa fuese un lugar aparte en el mundo que poder compartir con mi compañero de piso en la tranquilidad absoluta.

Me olvidaba de que Sherlock era un sociópata. No era que no pudiese sentir nada, sino que lo que sentía era para él bastante irrelevante.

Me metí con desgana en la cama, porque me apetecía más andar durante horas que dormirme, pero no quería dejar al detective solo mientras pensaba. Podría perder la noción del tiempo y liarla parda a las tres de la mañana – cosa que nuestros vecinos no nos perdonarían por quincuagésima vez. Acabé por sacar la foto photoshoppeada de Sherlock y observarla entrenido antes de dormirme, y la voz de Ches' hizo acto de presencia.

 _Está cuqui así, ¿eh?_

 _¿En serio, "cuqui"? Ese adjetivo para calificar a un hombre ya adulto queda… raro._

 _Es Sherlock. Da igual que sea raro, todo en él es raro._

 _No creo que sea aplicable en este caso…_

 _Pero_ _ **es**_ _cuqui. Te entran ganas de acariciarle y enterrar las manos en su pelo, así que te parece una monada. Está claro._

 _¿… qué clase de razonamiento ab absurdo es ése?_

 _No me lleves la contraria, sabes que tengo razón. Así como la tengo cuando afirmo que no te importaría verle sin ropa otra vez, por ejemplo._

Me puse a balbucear mentalmente, intentando encontrar una respuesta. Le estoy hablando a mi _gato._ Estoy perdiendo la cabeza.

Que hablando del Rey de Roma ahí estaba, sentado al borde de la cama, _sonriendo._ Parpadeé varias veces y la sonrisa desapareció.

 _Fabuloso, ahora sufro alucinaciones._

Suspiré y deslicé la foto en mi bolsillo de nuevo, intentando dormirme de una vez por todas. En vano.

 _Imposible, no puedo dormirme si no dejo de pensar en todo. Mejor bajo a hacerme un té…_

 _… y echar un vistazo a ver qué está haciendo Sherlock. Suena bien. Te acompaño._

Justo en ese momento Ches' salta de la cama y se detiene al umbral de mi puerta.

 _De acuerdo, eso ha sido cuanto menos raro._

Me levanté y bajé suavemente los escalones, el gato pisándome los talones. Sherlock se había quedado dormido en el sillón, aparentemente. Puse agua a hervir y volví al salón, mirándole.

Tenía un aire increíblemente apacible cuando dormía. Sin embargo sabía que en cuanto abriese los ojos de nuevo su cerebro se pondría a funcionar al instante a plena potencia, sin darle tregua alguna.

 _Ah, Sherlock… si pudiese hacer algo para darte el descanso que te mereces. Evitar que tu mente te impida conciliar el sueño cuando debes, empujarte a adicciones malsanas… Podrías depender de mí, jamás te haría ningún daño._

Ches' no estaba conmigo, ni en mi mente ni a mis pies, pero podía sentir el Silencio, como un gato acariciándome los tobillos, agradeciéndome el no hacer ruido para no perturbar el sueño del detective. Aparté suavemente uno de los rizos de su frente, depositando un beso que era casi un roce, alargando la caricia de mi mano antes de ir a por una manta y depositarla en su regazo, estirada para que no cogiese frío.

Me preparé esa taza de té, bebiéndomela poco a poco sentado en el sofá, velando. Ese era mi sitio y fue ahí donde, por fin, caí en el abrazo de Morfeo.

xxxxxx

Al despertarme por la mañana Sherlock ya se había levantado y un olor nauseabundo salía de la cocina. Menos desagradable que la mañana anterior, pero nauseabundo de todos modos. Me di cuenta al levantarme de que la manta que anoche cubría al detective hoy me cubría a mí, y supuse que Sherlock me habría devuelto el gesto al despertar. Me dirigí a la cocina, donde se enfrentaba caóticamente a unos huevos en una sartén llena de aceite.

-Buenos días, Sherlock. Hm. Tiene una pinta deliciosa.

-Buenos días, John.

Sentí la ironía que impregnaba sus palabras y me permití una risa suave.

-¿Y si te enseño, en vez de intentarlo tú solo?

-Es algo sencillo. No debería ser tan complicado.

-Es porque nadie te ha explicado cómo hacerlo. ¿Quieres aprender, o no?

Se giró hacia mí y vi algo en su mirada que no había percibido nunca antes: inseguridad. Era como si cogiese y me dijese, "¿y si pese a esforzarme mucho no consigo aprender, lo soportaría? ¿No haría de mí alguien normal?". Típico de Sherlock, hacer un drama de algo tan insignificante. Sonreí intentando inculcarle seguridad, juntando mis manos sobre las suyas en la sartén:

-Te saldrán, no te preocupes. Es cosa de cantidad, temperatura y timing, es metódico, saldrás de esta.

Asintió, aún con incertitud. Le ayudé a limpiar todas las encimeras y se lo expliqué. Me hicieron falta dos horas y una docena de huevos, pero acabó entendiéndolo y sirviéndonos unos huevos decentes que probó hasta Ches', quien nos observó en silencio durante toda la clase.

-Gracias.

Levanté los ojos de mi taza de té y sonreí.

-A ti. Me lo he pasado bien.

Me respondió con una de sus raras y genuinas sonrisas, una de esas que suben hasta sus ojos y funden el metal de sus pupilas.

-Bueno, toca volver al trabajo.

-Hm. Sin duda.

¿Dijo aquello con un tono… desganado?

-El caso no es muy difícil, ¿no?

-Un 6. Ni muy complicado ni muy emocionante. Ya he encontrado al culpable, solo me faltan pruebas tangibles que poder presentarle a Lestrade, y voy a tener que ir a interrogar a los vecinos de la víctima.

-¿Necesitas una mano?

-Eventualmente, si pudieses estar listo en un cuarto de hora.

-Sin problema.

Tomé una ducha rápida, me vestí y exactamente doce minutos más tarde estaba poniéndome los zapatos en la puerta de entrada.

-¿En marcha?

-El juego está en marcha –replicó, con una sonrisa. Le seguí hasta la calle, donde nos esperaba un taxi. El trayecto apenas duró diez minutos durante los que apenas articulamos palabra y Lestrade nos esperaba en la escena, acompañado de Donovan, quien parecía igual de contenta que de costumbre de ver a Sherlock.

-Buenos días, tarado. ¿Has traído hoy también a tu perrito faldero para que te ayude a encontrar pistas?

 _Para perra aquí tú la primera, Donovan._

No lo dije en voz alta, claro. En cuanto a Sherlock, la ignoró, pero podía sentir cómo se crispaba. Cuando todo el mundo nos daba la espalda le apreté la mano en señal de apoyo, brevemente. Ya podría el universo entero ponerse en su contra que yo estaría siempre de su lado. Y a juzgar por la mirada que me dirigió en ese momento, Sherlock era consciente de ello.

En mi bolsillo mi mano aún estaba cálida del contacto con la suya.

* * *

 **VIERRRRNES, día de actualizaciones. Feel u Sherlock, yo soy incapaz de encender un fogón sin que me salte la alarma de incendios.**

 **Por cierto, ¿os sabéis de algún fic que merezca la pena? Que me he quedado sin material tanto aquí como en wattpad (he empezado incluso a leer DESTIEL, a falta de algo mejor. Con eso ya os lo digo todo). Así que si conocéis alguno guay _por favor_ feel free to comentarlo. Que ya no tengo con qué entretenerme en los viajes de cercanías. **

**In other newssss estoy a cero coma de terminar ese-florist-AU así que en nada y menos empiezo a subirlo.**

 **xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

Había pasado medianoche cuando volvimos a Baker Street; el criminal ya estaba entre rejas, gracias al testimonio de una vieja ( _NdT… me estoy… conteniendUNA YAYA)_ con insomnio que estaba en el médico cuando la policía interrogó a todo el mundo, pero que había sido testigo de lo sucedido.

Ches' nos recibió acaloradamente y dejé sobre la mesa la comida china que habíamos comprado antes de nada más.

-¿Televisión, Sherlock?

 **-** De acuerdo. Voy a ponerme el pijama antes.

-Iba a hacer exactamente lo mismo. Nos vemos enseguida –nos fuimos cada uno por nuestro lado y en cinco minutos estábamos echados en el sofá. Ches' fue listo y se hizo bola a nuestros pies, cerca de la comida, por si acaso algún trozo de carne se escapaba de nuestras manos cansadas.

El programa era de todo menos interesante, pero zapeando conseguí encontrar un documental sobre animales más o menos decente y no muy complicado de entender – perfecto para lo cansados que estábamos. Apenas nos envolvía el ruido suave de la televisión, sin perturbar el Silencio que nos rodeaba, apacible. Los cartones de comida vacíos se apilaron rápidamente en una esquina de la mesa y fuimos cayendo en las garras del sueño poco a poco, acunados por el calor mutuo, cansados ( _NdT (sí, otra vez). Me parecía relevante que supieseis que he estado a cero come de poner "casados" y no "cansados". Bless my gay sons)_ pero satisfechos. Sentí la cabeza de Sherlock apoyarse suavemente en mi hombro y pasé un brazo a su alrededor, intentando que la posición no se le hiciese incómoda.

Yo también estaba cómodo con aquel hombre entre mis brazos, a quién voy a engañar. Mecido por su calor, el subir y bajar rítmico de su pecho, rodeado por su olor tan particular, contento por simplemente poder estar ahí. Era _feliz_ , sencillamente.

Por primera vez desde Afghanistán me sentí sereno, en paz, en calma, y me quedé dormido sin saber que pasaría la mejor y más apacible noche de mi vida. ( _NdT la mejor dice. No sabes nada, Juan de las Nieves. La mejor será cuando echéis el primer polvo, ILUSO)_

Xxxxxx

Un peso agradable descansaba sobre mi pecho.

Tardé un rato en darme cuenta de que no se trataba de Ches', pero cuando me percaté de ello no tuve mi reacción de alarma y desconfiada de costumbre: _sabía_ que no estaba en peligro. Estaba en mi hogar y no había ningún peligro amenazante a mi alrededor.

Hice entonces algo muy inhabitual, que no me ocurría nunca: me volví a dormir.

Cuando me desperté de nuevo el peso sobre mi pecho había desaparecido y Cheshire se había instalado a mis pies en el sofá. Le empujé suavemente para poderme levantar y me uní a Sherlock, que estaba bebiendo un té en la cocina.

No me oyó llegar. Estaba absorto, profundamente concentrado, frunciendo el ceño y con crispación en la cara.

-¿Sherlock?

Levantó la cabeza y su expresión se endulzó brevemente, durante unas milésimas.

-John.

-¿Pasa algo?

-No lo sé.

No contesté, sabiendo que necesitaba un rato para formular lo que iba a decir.

-Algo está pasando desde que ese gato llegó aquí, y me preguntaba si Mycroft no estaría detrás de todo esto.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Me siento… observado. Y extraño. Como si me hubiesen… drogado.

-Sherlock… sé que con Mycroft no estás en los mejores términos, pero él jamás te haría eso. Te observa de forma pasiva, eso sí, pero drogarte, con tus antecedentes, es algo que ni se le pasaría por la cabeza.

Asintió lentamente, tranquilizado por la lógica de mis argumentos. Le quité suavemente la taza vacía de entre las manos y puse agua a hervir.

-¿Si no es Mycroft, qué es?

-Sherlock. Te conozco, así que seguramente ya te habrás hecho un test sanguíneo buscando drogas en tu sistema. ¿Has obtenido algún positivo?

-No… pero mi tasa de oxitocina está en aumento.

Me quedé mudo. Sherlock continuó a reflexionar en voz alta: _(NdT, ok, aquí sí que necesito intervenir. En el párrafo a continuación la autora se ha fumado algo duro vale y aunque lo voy a intentar traducir quiero que sepáis que no sé qué coño es la oxitocina y que no tengo ni puta idea de qué voy a escribir ahora mismo. Que soy de artes, joder, no me metáis en terreno científico, cagonros… ¿sabéis qué? Wikipedia power:)_

-La oxitocina es una hormona secretada por la hipófisis que tiene la propiedad de provocar contracciones uterinas y estimular la subida de la leche. También es usada para mejorar la sociabilidad de algún tipo de autismo…

… y también es llamada la hormona del amor o del cariño. Favorece el apego entre la madre y su hijo y puede aumentar los sentimientos amorosos, empáticos, o el contacto sentimental y/o sexual entre una pareja. ( _NdT JEJE eso es lo que queremos nosotros. Que viva la oxitocina esa)_

El Silencio se introdujo en la estancia, a pequeños pasos, intrigado. Miró a Ches', quien se encogió de hombros, sintiendo que la escena que se estaba desarrollando frente a él no le concernía en absoluto. El Silencio frunció el ceño, mirándome, como queriendo decir "¿vas a hacer algo, John, antes de que se encierre en su palacio mental y desaparezca durante todo el día?".

Dejé escapar un largo suspiro. De verdad que los gatos no me dejaban ni un solo respiro últimamente.

-Nadie te ha drogado, Sherlock.

Levantó la cabeza hacia mí, observándome. Su mirada era tan límpida en aquel momento, tan _vulnerable…_

-La producción de esa hormona es completamente normal cuando mantienes una relación regular con alguien. Lo que te está pasando a ti. Vivo contigo, interactuamos durante todo el día. Es _normal_ , Sherlock.

La tetera se puso a silbar y dejé al detective con sus cavilaciones unos instantes, preparando el té. Al cabo de unos minutos le escuché suspirar, y me giré hacia él, con una taza en cada mano.

-Bueno, si es simplemente eso… todo va bien, supongo.

Sonreí y deposité la taza delante de él. Atrapó mi mano antes de que pudiese retirarla, iniciando un contacto suave y breve antes de soltarme y cogerla. Mi sonrisa se hizo un poco más amplia y le pasé la mano por el hombro durante una fracción de segundo antes de instalarme delante de mi ordenador. Pese a que nuestro último casi fuese un 6 se merecía un artículo en nuestro blog, y así de paso aprovecho para insultar discretamente a Donovan. A ver si aprende.

Xxxxxx

Terminé de escribir hacia mediodía y me decidí a vestirme por fin, pese a que Sherlock seguía en pijama. Cuando volví a la cocina, donde estaba experimentando desde por la mañana, me lo encontré observando a Ches' de cerca.

 _Demasiado_ cerca, de hecho.

-¿Te acuerdas de lo que precisó Mrs. Hudson sobre el trato que debía recibir Cheshire, verdad?

-Solo quiero tomarle una pequeña muestra de sangre, John… Pero no hay manera de que se deje hacer. No quiero que me arañe.

Suspiré.

-A ver, te voy a ayudar…

 _Ni se te ocurra, John Watson. Como des un paso más, eres hombre muerto._

Llevaba bastante sin oír aquella voz en mi cabeza y di un pequeño bote, sorprendido.

-¿John?

-Eh, sí… todo va bien, Sherlock, es solo que… tal vez deberíamos preguntarle antes a Ches', ¿no?

-… ¿en serio?

-Es un ser vivo, la mayor parte del tiempo entiende lo que le digo y vive con nosotros. Si le hacemos ese tipo de cosas corremos el riesgo de que se vengue…

 _Gracias, sí._

-John, pese al riesgo de repetirme, te recuerdo que no es más que un _gato_. No nos va a convertir en enemigos acérrimos por un pinchazo de nada.

-¿Y qué tal si no nos arriesgamos a que lo haga?

Enarcó una ceja y dejó la jeringuilla.

-Me pregunto si estás _realmente_ bien, John…

Me encogí de hombros, cogí a Cheshire (que seguía en las rodillas de mi amigo) y lo deposité en el suelo de la cocina. Ni que decir tiene que nada más tocar tierra se escondió bajo un mueble como alma que lleva el diablo.

¿Que si estaba realmente bien? Supongo que sí. Me sentía bien, ligero. Había aceptado la idea de sentirme en casa allí donde estuviese con Sherlock, aceptado la idea de hacer de su olor mi punto de referencia en el mundo, aceptado mi apego incondicional por ese hombre que se enfurruñaba como un niño y sabía más que el anciano más experimentado. Estaba en paz conmigo mismo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Así que cuando Sherlock me dirigió una mirada inquisidora todo lo que pude hacer fue sonreír y contestarle:

-Estoy perfectamente, Sherlock. Todo lo bien que puedo estar.

* * *

 _ **OEOEOE un capítulo más. Lo SIENTO porque estoy actualizando con dos días de retraso PERO ES QUE ESTOY DE MUDANZA es decir SIN INTERNET durante una semana (no sé cómo sigo viva) y aquí una servidora ha tenido que irse al ayuntamiento de Madrid para chupar red y poder subir capítulo. Good news is ya he terminado mi-otro-fic así que ná, en una semana lo empiezo a subir. Por otro lado me estoy releyendo el marauder!crack y creo que me MUERO.**_

 _ **Una vez más he interrumpido aquí poniendo NdTs cada cuatro frases y de verdad si doy mucho el coñazo mis perdones. Pobriño Sherlock, tan listo y no se entera de la misa la mitad, ay. Camp gay.**_

 _ **Pues nada, hasta el próximo capítulo. muacks.**_


	8. Chapter 8

Justo terminaba de escribir mi artículo cuando sonó el timbre. Esperé a que Mrs. Hudson le abriese la puerta a nuestro visitante, y me estremecí al reconocer su voz: Mycroft Holmes.

" _Hoy no, por favor…"_

Eché un vistazo hacia el sofá, donde estaba Sherlock usando su ordenador. Observé que se había tensado de repente, lo que indicaba que había escuchado indudablemente la voz de su hermano mayor. Me levanté y me coloqué detrás de él, poniendo ambas manos en sus hombros para transmitirle ánimos. Posó la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá y me miró a los ojos un instante antes de suspirar.

-Allá vamos… murmuró.

Asentí, dándole un par de palmaditas suavemente y encaminándome a la cocina para poner agua a hervir.

- _Good afternoon!_ –se exclamó la voz melosa del mayor de los Holmes.

-"Buenos" días a ti también, Mycroft –le respondió Sherlock, con un tono que dejaba traslucir su indiferencia, continuando su búsqueda por internet-. ¿A qué debemos el infortunio de tu visita?

El político adoptó un aire de indignación antes de volver a su semblante de piedra.

-Bueno, si estamos con esas, me vuelvo a ir con mi nueve…

Fingió dar la media vuelta, pero sabía de sobra que había captado el interés del detective.

-Espera. ¿Un nueve? ¿Un _verdadero_ nueve?

-Comprobado y confirmado, querido hermano.

Bueno, iba a tener a dos Holmes a mi cargo una vez más. Eso equivalía a dos veces más de té, dos veces más de intelecto desmesurado y una buena dosis de colonia que impregnaría el apartamento durante dos días.

-¡John! –me llamaron ambos, al unísono.

Suspiré y me ocupé de la tetera. Se avecinaba una tarde _muy_ larga.

 **xxxxxx**

Mycroft llevaba ya varias horas poniendo a Sherlock al día cuando decidieron desplazarse a la escena del crimen, que era nada más y nada menos que la oficina de uno de los importantísimos colegas de Mycroft, quien había sido misteriosamente asesinado. Cogieron sus abrigos y salieron por la puerta, sin pedirme que les siguiese ni mirarme siquiera.

Me quedé un momento plantado en mitad del salón antes de correr a coger mi abrigo y bajar las escaleras de cuatro en cuatro. Pisé la calle justo a tiempo para ver la limusina de Mycroft desaparecer por la esquina.

Volví a subir los escalones con desgana, sintiéndome más olvidado que nunca. Dejé mi abrigo en su sitio, me quité los zapatos y me dejé caer sobre el sofá.

 _Bien, bien… Sherlock se ha olvidado de mí. Ni que fuese la primera vez que le pasa._

 _Pero sí la primera que duele tanto, ¿eh?_

Ches' estaba sentado en mi sillón, mirándome, inquieto.

-Ven aquí, Ches'…

Saltó con gracia al suelo, moviéndose hacia mí y subiéndose a mis rodillas, donde se hizo bola. Estuve un rato acariciándole en silencio antes de responderme a mí mismo de nuevo.

 _Sí, bueno, es un poco más hiriente que de costumbre. Pensé que las cosas habían cambiado, pero ya veo que no._

 _Nunca estarás por delante de los casos y los asesinos, John, lo sabes._

 _Lo sé, pero eso no hace que duela menos._

 _No, pero cambia tu forma de aceptarlo._

Puto gato (NdT: PUTO GATO). Tenía un don para hacerme reflexionar y al mismo tiempo sacarme de quicio. Y para colmo solía acertar en todo.

 _Mira, otro punto en común entre vosotros dos: tenéis siempre razón en todo._

Volví a sacar la foto retocada de mi bolsillo, contemplándola. A los gatos les gustaba jugar, y para Sherlock lo que más se acercaba a jugar era resolver casos de asesinato y perseguir a criminales. Voy a pasar siempre por detrás de eso, para él es algo normal. No me lo tengo que tomar a la tremenda, porque se trata de _Sherlock_. No de alguien normal. _Sherlock_. Mi Sherlock. Mi hombre gato.

Por una vez la voz de Ches' no remarcó el uso del posesivo (NdT: menos mal que releo lo que publico porque había escrito "positivo"); al fin y al cabo, él había sido el primero en usarlo. En cuanto al gato físico que estaba en mis rodillas se puso a ronronear suavemente bajo mis caricias, y me sentí muy tranquilo de repente.

Tanto que terminé por conciliar el sueño, Cheshire sobre mis rodillas y la foto del detective-gato entre mis dedos.

Xxxxxx

Algo rasposo y húmedo me lamía las manos.

Abrí los ojos y casi me doy nariz contra nariz con mi gato, sentado encima de mí, que me miraba de forma extraña.

-¿Qué pasa, Ches'?

Maulló suavemente y me lamió la punta de la nariz antes de saltar al suelo y dirigirse a la cocina. Me estiré, tomándome mi tiempo, antes de levantarme y encontrarme, esta vez nariz contra barbilla, con Sherlock.

-Ah, ¿ya habéis vuelto?

-Hmm.

Parecía… ¿perturbado?

-¿Qué ocurre, Sherlock? ¿Algo va mal?

-No, no, nada especial… aparte de Mycroft notando sus casos a la alza, claro… Este apenas llegaba a siete.

-Ah… ¿demasiado fácil?

-Sí. Me da para un día, dos como mucho. Es obvio que la mujer de la víctima es quien lo ha organizado todo para cobrar el dinero del seguro; algo banal y aburrido, y desde luego nada original.

Ya me podía decir que todo iba como la seda, que yo notaba a la legua de que algo fallaba.

-Sherlock… si algo no va bien me lo puedes decir, ¿sabes?

Pareció dudar un segundo, y…

-Pensé que estarías enfadado.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Porque… no sé, nos hemos ido sin avisar ni decirte nada, a toda prisa… y cuando he llegado a la escena del crimen y me he dado la vuelta para comentarte algo tú no estabas allí, y me he sentido…

-¿… incompleto?

Se quedó en silencio unos segundos antes de asentir con la cabeza.

-Parece ser que me he acostumbrado a no trabajar solo.

Le sonreí y levanté la mano para acariciarle la mejilla. La aprisionó entre la suya, alargando el contacto, con los ojos cerrados, dejando escapar un suspiro satisfecho.

-Bienvenido a casa, Sherlock.

Reabrió los ojos, sonriéndome casi con ternura, antes de ir a sentarse en el sofá.

Puse agua a hervir una vez más y volví para acompañarle, pero nada más pisar el salón y mirarle a la cara supe que algo no iba como debería. Parecía perturbado de nuevo, y observaba fijamente algo que sostenía con delicadeza entre sus manos. Algo que se parecía bastante a una foto…

Tragué saliva ruidosamente y Sherlock alzó la mirada hacia mí.

-¿John?

No necesitó ni preguntar explícitamente. Se sobreentendía.

Sentí cómo toda mi cara se tornaba de un rojo intenso, y solté a toda prisa:

-A veces te pareces un poco a un gato, así que probé con el Photoshop a ver qué pasaba, para ver cómo resultaba la cosa, y honestamente, iba a hablarte sobre ello, es gracioso, en el fondo, ¿no crees, eh? ¿Verdad?

No era en absoluto lo que pretendía decir.

¿Cómo diablos iba a explicarle aquello?

* * *

 **JEJE, con las manos en la masa, John Boy. A ver qué se inventa para salirse al paso... Qué vergu. Echad un polvo ya, coño.**


	9. Chapter 9

Me senté en el sillón enfrente a donde estaba Sherlock, quien seguía esperando mi justificación.

-Yo, eh… recibí un mensaje de una fan, en el blog, que se preguntaba cómo te quedarían unas orejas de gato, porque se dio cuenta de que tenías unos comportamientos un tanto… felinos… Así que me pidió que retocase una foto por ella, para hacerse una idea, pero al final no se la envié…

Hmm. Bueno. Podía colar, ¿no?

-¿Y la has imprimido porque…?

 _¿Porque estás increíblemente sexy con esas orejas de gato?_

-¡Porque quería enseñártela!

Gato, valiente hijo de puta. Hacía lo posible para ponerme de los nervios delante de Sherlock, la única persona en el mundo capaz de leer la mentira en tu rostro antes de que hubiese salido por tu boca.

El detective enarcó una ceja interrogante antes de echarle un último vistazo a la foto, dejándola en la mesa.

-Tus seguidores son muy raros, John.

-Ya, ya, eso me parece a mí también.

-Lo más gracioso es que compartas su opinión, sin duda.

-Sí, sin duda alguna.

Hubo un parón. Me di cuenta varios segundos más tarde de que me había distraído demasiado con la supuesta credulidad de Sherlock como para no darme cuenta de que estaba cayendo en una trampa.

 _De verdad, admiro muchísimo cómo este hombre consigue saber con tanta facilidad qué se te cruza por la cabeza, John._

 _Cállate, que todo esto es tu culpa._

 _¿Perdón, y eso?_

 _Si no hubieses irrumpido en nuestras vidas nunca me habría planteado el comportamiento de Sherlock ¡y no habría acabado en esta situación!_

 _Ni tampoco habrías sentido su piel bajo tus dedos, ni le habrías visto desnudo, no habrías sentido su olor ni acariciado su pelo, no habrías dormido, cobijado entre su calor… ¿Qué, también te arrepientes de eso?_

 _Yo…_

-¿John?

Sherlock me miraba, inquieto, desde su sillón.

 _No, no me arrepiento de nada._

Me levanté y me acerqué a mi compañero, tendiéndole la mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

-Tienes razón, Sherlock, estoy completamente de acuerdo con ellos.

Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, atento, pero sin llegar a interrumpirme.

- _Tienes_ comportamientos felinos. Cuando Ches' apareció en casa le declaraste la guerra hasta que te cediese de nuevo el puesto dominante, inclinas la cabeza cuando estás atento, eres grácil, sigiloso, elegante… no puedo evitar darles la razón.

-¿Reconoces entonces que todo lo que ha sucedido desde la llegada del gato ha sido una experiencia?

Tal vez me equivocaba, pero creí distinguir un tinte de decepción en su voz.

-No, no _todo_ , Sherlock.

Alcé mi mano y la enterré en su cabello, sintiendo cómo dejaba escapar un suspiro de agrado ante mi caricia. Le acaricié también con la otra mano hasta que Sherlock terminó apoyando su frente en mi hombro, con tal gesto de abandono que, sorprendido, detuve todo movimiento. Levantó los ojos hacia mí, su rostro a pocos centímetros, y no pude resistirme a los sentimientos que desbordaba su mirada. Había tanto afecto, tanto cariño que no lo pude evitar: atravesé la distancia que nos separaba y le besé.

En mi cabeza, Cheshire maulló de júbilo durante un segundo. Un solo segundo. Antes de darse cuenta de que Sherlock no me correspondía.

Me aparté suavemente para encontrarme con sus ojos de Bambi muy abiertos, ligeramente temerosos. Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, con aire perdido, y acto seguido se dio media vuelta, marchó a grandes zancadas hacia su habitación y cerró la puerta – aparentemente con cerrojo.

-¿Sherlock?

Solo me contestó el sonido del violín.

Tal vez había cometido un error, después de todo.

xxxxxx

El sonido de la música no se detuvo hasta medianoche, y de repente se hizo el silencio de nuevo. La puerta no se abrió y yo no me levanté del sillón para llamar.

Dejé mi taza de té vacía en la mesa y me puse a reflexionar.

Había cruzado una frontera que Sherlock visiblemente no estaba preparado para atravesar, y la cosa había acabado mal. Pero aún se podía solucionar la situación; sólo tenía que darle espacio, alejarme un tiempo y esperar a que me llamase de nuevo.

Con la decisión tomada subí hasta mi cuarto, llené de ropa una bolsa de viaje y desaparecí silenciosamente del 221b de Baker Street, rezando para que no fuese algo definitivo.

En la sombra del sillón Ches' me vio partir con aire reprobatorio. Le recé al dios de los gatos para que Sherlock no lo dejase morir de hambre o algo así por puro egoísmo, y cerré cuidadosamente la puerta tras de mí.

No escuché la puerta de Sherlock abriéndose de sopetón. No escuché sus pasos en la escalera, buscándome por todo el piso, como tampoco escuché el dolor sordo que traslucían sus ojos, más perdidos que nunca.

No escuché nada porque estaba en las calles de Londres, volviendo a mi estado de soldado solitario de antes de que Sherlock irrumpiese en mi vida.

Xxxxxx

Caminé durante gran parte de la noche, buscando aclarar mis ideas, hasta que al amanecer me detuve frente a un motel cochambroso donde pillé una habitación húmeda y desayuné la bazofia infecta que servían. Mientras me leí un periódico olvidado que había por la mesa, descubriendo que el caso del que hablaba Mycroft había sido resuelto incluso antes de lo esperado (y eso que lo mencionaban en un pequeño apartado en la esquina, al lado de la sección "sucesos", pasando casi desapercibido – no me extrañó. Así es como se comporta el mayor de los Holmes, tan discreto como siempre).

Malgasté la mañana en pasearme por el barrio del motel, intentando agudizar mis sentidos y mis dotes de observación. No me lo pasaba tan bien como con Sherlock, desde luego, y me aburrí insultantemente pronto del juego. No conseguía distinguir a las mujeres con un _affair_ del resto, y si adivinaba que aquel hombre del abrigo verde tenía un perro era sin duda gracias al paquete de galletas para canes que llevaba bajo el brazo. Definitivamente, soy un alumno lamentable.

Sherlock se reiría de mí si estuviese aquí.

Pero no lo está, y tendré que acostumbrarme a ello. Suspiré y me encaminé de nuevo hacia mi habitación.

A dos calles de allí cuatro coches de policía habían estacionado frente a una tienda de comestibles. Me precipité hacia ellos, reduciendo mi paso poco a poco al acercarme, hasta detenerme a dos metros del suceso. No estaba con Sherlock. No tenía _nada_ que hacer en una escena del crimen. Me disponía a dar media vuelta cuando una voz que no me apetecía absolutamente nada escuchar se hizo oír por encima del estruendo de las sirenas.

-Hombre, nuestro perrito faldero favorito. ¿Hoy no te acompaña tu friki?

 _-Hombre, hola, Sally. Yo estoy bien, ¿y tú?_

-Hombre, hola, Sally. Ya veo que tu lado de perra amargada _(NdT: OK, puede que en francés esta expresión sea un poco más soft, pero no creo que a nadie aquí le importe que insulte a Donovan, ¿verdad? Así que se queda en perra amargada)_ no mejora con el tiempo. ¿Es el hecho de ser la única mujer en tu brigada lo que te obliga a degradar a los hombres que hay a tu alrededor para no sentirte inferior, o algo así?

-¡Hijo de...! _(NdT: puta)_

No llegué a escuchar el final de la frase. Di media vuelta y me dirigí a mi motel.

Ya me sentía un poco mejor.

* * *

 **HÉHÉ insultar a Donovan siempre nos va a hacer sentir mejor.**

 **Aaaaah, qué pasará, qué misterios habrá, cómo van a sobrevivir estos dos más de un día separados, CÓMOR. Ya descubriréis qué tal está viviendo la separación nuestro detective favorito la semana que viene. Os adelanto que tiene un ligero síndrome de abstinencia y no lo está pasando _nada_ bien, el pobre. Cómo se te ocurre, John Boy.**

 **chao pescao**


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPÍTULO 10:**

Estuve de nuevo en el hostal hacia la hora de comer, y me recibieron varios miembros del staff con cara de pocos amigos.  
-Señor, los animales están prohibidos en el establecimiento, lo pone claramente en las reglas de la casa que firmó al reservar su habitación.  
-Pero si no he traído a ninguna mascota conmigo...  
-¡Hay un gato en su habitación, señor! ¡Un gato que, además de ser ilegal, es tan agresivo que ya ha agredido a dos señoras de la limpieza! Le rogamos que recoja sus cosas y deje libre su cuarto cuando antes, en compañía de su mascota. Si no se ha ido en una hora el establecimiento le pondrá una denuncia formal.  
El encargado desapareció y me quedé ahí, completamente desorientado. Subí las escaleras hacia mi habitación y me topé de narices con...  
-¿Ches'?  
El animal maulló suavemente y corrió a frotarse contra mis piernas.  
-¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí? -pregunté, acariciándole las orejas.  
Se sentó delante de mí y me lanzó una mirada más que reprobatoria.  
 _Y a ti qué te parece, carapan (NdT: he estado a nada y menos de poner "pollaboba". Deberíamos usar más ese insulto)_ _. He venido a buscarte y llevarte de vuelta a Baker Street, aunque tenga que arrastrarte de la oreja._  
 _Eh... ¿me has seguido hasta aquí? ¿O has olfateado mi rastro...?_  
 _¡Y eso qué más da ahora! Déjate de tonterías y haz la maleta, volvemos a casa._  
 _Pero..._  
 _¡Ni peros ni peras!_ _(NdT: no sois buenos hijos si vuestras madres nunca os han soltado el famoso "NI PEROS NI PERAS, RECOGE TU CUARTO" o alguna variante)_ _¡No has pasado estas últimas horas con Sherlock, no tienes ni idea de en qué estado se encuentra!_

Aquellas palabras hicieron "clic" en mi cabeza y como un resorte cogí la maleta que ni siquiera había deshecho, agarré a Cheshire del lomo y salí del motel. Me encaminé hacia Baker Street, cruzando los dedos para que Sherlock no estuviese en casa.

 _¡Mira, yo espero que esté presente cuando cruces la dichosa puerta! ¡Cómo se te ocurre irte así de pronto cuando lo único que necesitaba era un poco de tiempo para aclararse las ideas!_  
 _Sí, bueno, me entró el pánico, no tenía ganas de que Sherlock se sintiese incómodo, ni forzado a nad..._  
 _John Hamish Watson, no tienes otra cosa que miedo a que te rechace, a mí no me vendas excusas baratas A MÍ, que estoy EN TU CABEZA, por muy vacía que la tengas._  
 _Sí, bueno, pero de todos modos por tu culpa voy a tener que volver a casa antes de lo previsto._  
 _¡Y bien que haces! No tienes NI IDEA de por lo que he tenido que pasar._

Ni siquiera le pregunté. Era perfectamente capaz de imaginar lo que podría llegar a hacer Sherlock bajo un ataque de cólera o nervios. Y en cierto modo me alegraba de no haber estado ahí para verlo.  
 _Sherlock no te va a rechazar._  
Me permití una carcajada más falsa que un billete de treinta.  
 _No veo qué es lo que te permite estar tan seguro de ello._  
 _De no ser así te habría empalado con la primera caricia._  
Ah. Se me había olvidado que el dichoso animal estaba en mi cabeza ergo podía leerme la mente. Puta telepatía.

Llegué a Baker Street y abrí la puerta antes de soltar a Ches', quien se precipitó al piso de arriba. Mrs. Hudson salió al oír el ruido, lanzándose sobre mí.  
-¡Joven, no sé qué ha pasado entre los dos ni me importa, pero más te vale arreglarlo HOY MISMO, ¿entendido?! ¡Ese pobre animal no ha dejado de maullar en toda la noche, y cuando Sherlock se ha ido esta mañana para asesorar a Lestrade y he subido arriba me he encontrado un verdadero desastre! Así que vais a reconciliaros ahora mismo, ¿está claro? ¡Sino me encargaré yo misma de encerraros a ambos en una habitación y no saldréis hasta hacer las paces!  
Sólo conseguí farfullar un vergonzoso "sí, Mrs. Hudson, se lo prometo, señora..." antes de subir las escaleras.  
El apartamento era un desastre. En muy pocas ocasiones había visto un espacio tan reducido en un estado tan catastrófico, y suspiré antes de ponerme a recoger. Si Sherlock estaba con Lestrade, aún tenía un margen de tiempo antes de que volviese.

 **Xxxxxx**

Cuando la puerta del 221B se abrió y se cerró de forma brutal, dando un portazo, yo estaba en la ducha relajándome después de la limpieza colosal que había llevado a cabo. Salí precipitadamente de la bañera, anudándome la toalla en la cintura para correr al encuentro de mi compañero y disculparme lo antes posible.  
-¡Sherlock!  
El apelado estaba echado de mala manera en el sofá, con aire agotado, y su semblante mudó en una máscara de sorpresa al darse cuenta de mi presencia. Se levantó a toda prisa dirigiéndose hacia mí y deteniéndose a un paso de donde estaba.  
-¿John?  
Le sonreí y asentí con la cabeza, mis montón de excusas hechas bola en algún rincón de mi garganta, incapaz de decir palabra. El Silencio se paseó por la estancia durante un rato y Ches' le siguió los pasos, acercándose a nosotros poco a poco. Una chispa de luz brilló en los ojos del detective y en una fracción de segundo no hubo espacio entre ambos.  
Me quedé ahí ,en silencio, disfrutando de un abrazo que a duras penas fui capaz de devolverle, a la vez turbado y aliviado por la proximidad.  
Ches' seguía acercándose hasta frotarse contra nuestras piernas mientras que el Silencio se acurrucaba en el sofá, al lado del violín. Mi amigo terminó por separarse suavemente, mirándome a los ojos. Supe entonces que no tenía que pedir perdón, que Sherlock aceptaba lo que había sucedido pero que yo por mi parte tenía que aceptar su propio ritmo de llevar las cosas.  
Si se disponía a decir o hacer lo que fuese, no pudo, porque Ches' agarró con presteza la toalla de mi cintura con las garras y la sorpresa no me dejó reaccionar a tiempo, encontrándome desnudo a mitad del salón.  
-¡CHES'!  
El maldito bicho hizo una grácil pirueta antes de esconderse tras el sofá, y sentí cómo se me subían los colores mientras podía escuchar a ese desgraciado reírse en mi cabeza.  
Sherlock me miró con un aire sorprendido antes de voltearse hacia donde se escondía Cheshire, alzando una ceja.  
-¿Vuestra relación amistosa ha desaparecido?  
-No ha desaparecido -respondí, enrollándome de nuevo la toalla (NdT: pero no te la enrolles hijo mío echad un polvo contra la encimera ya me cagoNDIOSSS)-, simplemente se ha enfriado un poco.  
Mi compañero se puso a sonreír, y después a reír, con una risa cálida y contagiosa, una risa que quería escuchar hasta el fin de mis días, una risa a la que me uní para invadir la estancia que Sherlock había saturado de tristeza por mi ausencia horas antes. Me pareció observar cómo los muros cogían un color más intenso, más alegre, me pareció aspirar el olor del fuego en la chimenea entremezclado con el aroma del té, me pareció sentir en mi piel aún desnuda los rayos de un sol que llevaba horas escondido.

Esa risa también formaba parte de mi hogar. De mi casa. Formaba parte de las cosas que quería sentir todos los días al sentarme en el sofá después de un día duro de trabajo.

Mientras nuestras risas se disipaban poco a poco me percaté de que empezaba a tener frío y volví a mi cuarto para vestirme. Cuando bajé de nuevo el té estaba listo y una taza humeante me esperaba en mi sitio, en el lado izquierdo de la mesa frente al sofá. La televisión estaba encendida y Sherlock estaba al teléfono con nuestro restaurante chino favorito, pidiendo nuestra cena en _mandarín_.  
Sacudí la cabeza, esbozando una suave sonrisa. Me senté, acaparando la taza ardiente y llevándomela a los labios, satisfecho al encontrar la bebida justo como a mí me gustaba. Escuché cómo Sherlock colgaba y se arremangaba la camisa antes de entrar en mi campo de visión.  
-Tendremos la cena en un cuarto de hora.  
-Perfecto.  
Vino a sentarse a mi lado y sorber su propia taza de té. El Silencio se instaló confortablemente contra Ches' en mi sillón hasta que sonó la puerta, perturbándole durante unos segundos.  
Saboreamos la cena mirando la tele sin interesarnos realmente en lo que ponían. Justo antes de separarnos para ir cada uno a nuestra respectiva habitación Sherlock rompió el silencio por primera vez en horas.  
-John..., Donovan le ha contado a todo el mundo que has sido un capullo con ella. ¿Es cierto?  
-Si decir la verdad es ser un capullo entonces sí, es el caso. ¿Por qué?  
Me dirigió una mirada inquisitiva antes de revolverme el pelo y murmurar:  
-Estoy orgulloso de ti, John.  
Un segundo más tarde había vuelto sobre sus pasos y se dirigía a su cuarto. Me llevé una mano al pelo, en silencio unos instantes antes de recomponerme.  
-Eh... ¡buenas noches, Sherlock!  
-Buenas noches, John.

Mariposas de todos los colores y tamaños parecían haber montado una fiesta nacional en mi estómago, y me sentía tan ligero que durante una milésima de segundo comprendí que puede, al fin y al cabo, que aquel proverbio sea verdad: el amor te da alas.

* * *

 **TODOS somos Mrs. Hudson, Mrs. Hudson somos todos. Cuanto fluff, me lo quitan de las maaanoooooos.**


	11. Chapter 11

Aquella mañana me desperté increíblemente pronto, tanto que ni Sherlock se había levantado aún de su cama. Eché pestes mirando el despertador, pero conciliar el sueño de nuevo era misión imposible.

Me puse la bata de andar por casa y fui a prepararme un té antes de sentarme tranquilamente frente al ordenador para echarle un ojo a nuevos comentarios en el blog. Algunos me hicieron sonreír e incluso reconocí a Mrs. Hudson entre ellos.

Respondí a algunos, ignoré otros y suprimí unos pocos antes de echarle un vistazo al periódico.

El _Times_ hablaba de un crimen cometido la noche anterior en Whitechapel por un individuo con un cuchillo carnicero. Tal vez el caso le interesaría al detective. A mí me parecía digno de un 8. Recorrí la prensa virtual durante un rato antes de ir a rellenar mi taza.

 _Que por cierto, ¿Sherlock AÚN no se ha despertado? ¿Y Ches' tampoco...?_

Me percaté entonces de que efectivamente, Cheshire no me había seguido al salón al levantarme.

 _Qué curioso..._

Ya eran las nueve de la mañana y mi compañero aún no había salido de su cuarto. No me atreví a despertarle, desconociendo sus actividades la noche anterior, así que desayuné solo, disfrutando del Silencio que ronroneaba en la estancia.

Me instalé en el sofá y leí durante una decena de minutos antes de que sonase el timbre de la entrada. Mrs. Hudson dejó entrar al visitante y fruncí el ceño al percatarme de que ni con esas mi compañero salía de su habitación.

La puerta del salón se abrió para dejar entrar a Lestrade y Donovan, y me levanté para recibirles (sin molestarme en estrecharle la mano a Sally, eso sí).

-John, ¿dónde está Sherlock?

-En su cuarto. ¿Por qué?

Momento de silencio, y...

-No conseguíamos contactar con él. Como no contestaba y Sherlock _siempre_ contesta nos entró el pánico y decidí venir a ver si os había pasado algo.

-Creo que está simplemente durmiendo... mejor voy a despertarle.

Me encaminé hacia el umbral de su cuarto y golpeé la madera con suavidad. Sin respuesta.

Algo más inquieto entreabrí la puerta, asomando la cabeza: efectivamente Sherlock dormía, pero con lo que más bien parecía un sueño agitado, a juzgar por las sábanas hechas un zurullo.

Me acerqué a él, poniéndole una mano en el hombro y agitándole con cuidado.

-¿Sherlock? -articulé en voz baja.

Se removió un poco, soltó un pequeño gruñido y... se giró hacia el otro lado de la cama.

Le pasé una mano por el pelo, divertido, murmurando:

-Sherlock, es hora de levantarse, Lestrade está aquí.

Mi mano se detuvo en su frente y fruncí el ceño. Estaba _ardiendo. (NdT: arde porque estás tú cerca, John, granuja ;-))  
_

Me precipité al cuarto de baño, agarrando el kit de medicina y un guante de baño que empapé de agua fría. Lestrade y Donovan me hacían preguntas y yo apenas les oía, preocupado por Sherlock. Apliqué el guante sobre su frente con esmero y rebusqué en el kit hasta esgrimir un termómetro, deslizándolo por debajo de su brazo.

-¡¿42º?! -no pude evitar exclamarme, al leer el número que marcaba la pantallita del objeto.

-¿Qué narices sucede, John?

-Sucede que Sherlock tiene fiebre y que no resolverá ningún misterio hoy, así que os ruego que os vayáis cuanto antes.

-¡Ha resuelto casos en peor estado que este!

-Ya, pero cuando lo hizo no vivía con un médico. Hoy, en tanto que _su_ médico, le prohíbo salir de este apartamento. Y en tanto que su amigo, me quedo a su lado mientras que encontráis solitos la salida de esta casa. Adiós.

Se quedaron perplejos unos instantes antes de hacerme caso y salir sin rechistar. Me senté en el borde de la cama y mi mano se deslizó de forma casi inconsciente por los rizos de Sherlock, quien dejó escapar un suspiro agradado mientras se acurrucaba contra mi cadera, buscando, seguramente, algo de calor.

Ches' eligió ese momento preciso para bajar la escalera y venir a husmear.

 _¿Qué, aprovechamos el sueño de nuestro compañero de piso para robarle un poco de cariño?_

 _Buenos días a ti también... ¿Qué, una mañana dura?_

 _Ni te imaginas cuánto tiempo tuve que andar ayer hasta toparme contigo. Estaba cansado con motivo._

 _Ah, sí... lo siento._

 _¿Qué tal está Sherlock?_

 _Tiene fiebre, por algún motivo que desconozco._

 _Por el mismo motivo que yo: ayer te buscó por todas partes. Ha perturbado su organismo._

 _¿Me... estuvo buscándome?_

 _Si fueses más lento pillando las cosas irías hacia atrás, ¿eh? Apenas habías salido de casa que ya te estaba buscando. Removió cielo y tierra, cogió su abrigo y salió a la calle. Volvió a casa a la misma hora que tú, y estoy seguro de que no ha probado bocado desde entonces._

 _Eso explicaría un par de cosas, sí..._

 _Despiértale._

 _¿Con qué motivo? Tiene fiebre, lo que mejor le viene es dormir. Le daré de comer cuando se despierte, y esta tarde ya estará algo mejor._

 _Despiértale porque tienes ganas de hacerlo. Porque quieres asegurarte de que está bien. Porque quieres decirle que estás aquí, que ya no tiene que buscarte más. Porque tienes ganas de abrazarle, mantenerle caliente y no te atreves a moverte siquiera. Porque una colonia de mariposas ha anidado en tu interior y quieres saber si a él también le entran ganas de echarse a volar al verte._

Enrojecí violentamente mientras continuaba acariciándole.

 _Y porque si no lo haces tú te lo juro que lo haré yo._

 _¡Pero...! Déjale tranquilo, gato diabólico._

Y no, demasiado tarde para decir nada. Ches' saltó sobre la figura dormida del detective y le lamió la nariz. Sherlock gimió con suavidad, como un niño negándose a despertarse para ir a clase. El felino satánico procedió a lamerle la mejilla y la cara entera y acabó por abrir los ojos, un poco desorientado y las pupilas dilatadas por el sueño.

-¿John?

-Duérmete de nuevo, Sherlock... tienes fiebre.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Cerca de las doce... Quédate tumbado, no te preocupes por nada.

-Ah... y yo que quería hacerte un té esta mañana...

Las mariposas en mi estómago hicieron un triple mortal de espaldas y una caída libre antes de revolotear gentilmente de nuevo.

-Sherlock. Habrá muchas mañanas. Millones de mañanas, todas las mañanas que tú quieras. Pero _esta_ mañana tienes fiebre y me toca a mí cuidar de ti, ¿de acuerdo?

Asintió con la cabeza y se arrebujó entre las sábanas.

-Frío.

Hice el gesto de levantarme para ir a buscarle una manta, pero una mano me agarró del brazo (mientras que Ches' me clavaba mentalmente las garras en el culo para castigarme por ser TAN LENTO) y me atrajo hacia la cama.

Y de repente tenía los brazos llenos de Sherlock, quien se quedó dormido a mi veda antes de que me diese tiempo a protestar nada. Me quedé paralizado un segundo antes de juntar el cuerpo de mi compañero contra el mío y, mecido por el ronroneo de Cheshire y del Silencio, hacerle compañía en el mundo onírico.

* * *

 **¿Alguien ha dicho FLUFF? Todo es fluff últimamente. Pobriño, nuestro detective se ha puesto malo.**

 **Menos mal que releo rápidamente porque estaba esto lleno de gazapos; si me he dejado alguno, lo siento (y díganmelo, por dios).**

 **No worries, que las cosas adquirirán un poco de salseo en un par de episodios. Dentro de poco empezaremos con las... tomas de... contacto físico ;-))**


	12. Chapter 12

Aquel que nunca se ha despertado en los brazos de alguien no es capaz de comprender ese sentimiento de seguridad y de confort que florece en tu pecho al despertarte y darte cuenta de que no estás solo, de que hay alguien abrazándote, de que todo es perfecto y todo va bien _(NdT: me cago en la puta, a ver cuándo consigo pareja, joder)._ Y si la otra persona también está despierta entonces es posible ser testigo de esa admiración, ese sentimiento deslumbrante que se puede leer en sus ojos al verte dormir y despertarte a su lado, como abrumado por la confianza que hace falta entre ambos para mostrarse tan _vulnerable._

Hacia las tres de la tarde me despertaba, acunado por el calor de Sherlock, completamente sereno, tranquilo y... muerto de hambre. Mi estómago corroboró el sentimiento emitiendo un gruñido harto desagradable y abrí repentinamente los ojos para encontrarme con la cara del detective, mirándome en silencio.

-¿Ya estás mejor? -murmuré suavemente.

-Hmmm.

-No es una respuesta muy concisa...

-Más o menos. Sed. Dolor de cabeza.

-¿Un poco de caldo te haría sentir mejor?

-Con una aspirina. Por piedad.

Sonreí con cariño antes de intentar levantarme, pero me lo impidió.

-¿Pero quédate a mi lado?

Las mariposas de mi estómago empezaron a ejecutar un complicado rizo trasversal seguido de un triple salto hacia atrás, bajando en picado antes de reemprender un vuelo tranquilo. Habría podido abrir un circo de insectos en aquellos momentos, jurado.

-No puedo ir a calentar un caldo y buscarte las aspirinas si me quedo aquí, Sherlock...

-¿Entonces puedo ir contigo?

-Aún tienes fiebre. Quédate en la cama. Vuelvo en diez minutos, el tiempo justo para recalentar un bol de sopa.

 _El tiempo justo para comer un poco también, ya que estamos._

Frunció el ceño pero acabó dejándome ir con desgana, enterrándose entre las sábanas. Me levanté al fin, dirigiéndome a la cocina, metiendo la sopa en el microondas y abriendo el cajón de las medicinas. Mientras me hice dos tostadas, untándolas de mantequilla y comiéndomelas a toda prisa antes de recogerlo todo y llevarle las cosas a Sherlock. Se había quedado dormido de nuevo

-¿Sherlock?

-Mmm.

-¿Aspirinas?

-Mmmmmm.

Abrió perezosamente un ojo antes de incorporarse.

Hice que se tomase la medicina antes de colocarle la bandeja en las piernas para que se tomase el caldo. Miró el bol con desconfianza antes de lanzarme una mirada, suplicándome _no me obligues a comer, te lo ruego, preferiría una taza de té y una pizza de nuestro italiano favorito,_ pero no me dejé amedrentar.

-Soy tu médico, Sherlock, y te digo que tienes que comer para recuperar fuerzas. Vamos.

Hizo un puchero pero acabó cogiendo la cuchara _(NdT: a ver chaval cómo que cuchara, que el caldo se BEBE. Putos franceses. Seguro que ni siquiera es caldo de cocido como dios manda)._ Le miré, satisfecho, sentado al borde de la cama. Se terminó el bol en silencio, lo dejó sobre la mesilla de noche y se enrolló de nuevo entre las sábanas.

-Sueño.

-Sí, Sherlock, duerme un poco. Te sentirás mejor esta noche.

Hice ademán de levantarme.

-Quédate.

-Voy a darle de comer a Ches' y a darme una ducha. No me iré de casa, lo prometo.

 _DIOS MÍO, ¿te vas a dejar de tonterías ya de una vez y a acostarte a su lado antes de que saque las garras y te castre?_ _(NdT: literalmente en gabacho pone "te plante mis garras en_ _ **las joyas de familia**_ _, la cual es una expresión para referirse a los testículos que me hace mucha, mucha gracia. Hala, ya habéis aprendido algo nuevo. El francés es divertido.)_

Tragué saliva sonoramente y procedí a acostarme a su lado.

-Eh... olvida lo que acabo de decir. No hay ninguna prisa.

 _Aaaaasí me gusta. Puede incluso que con suerte vayáis luego a ducharos juntos y todo._

Mi rostro se tiñó de un rojo escarlata potente.

 _De verdad que nunca he visto a alguien tan lento como tú, ¿eh?_ Añadió mentalmente el gato satánico antes de saltar de la cama y salir de la habitación, lanzándome una mirada asesina antes.

Abracé a Sherlock y no protesté. Después de todo, ¿para qué fingir, si el interlocutor que estaba _en mi cabeza_ ya sabía todo lo que yo me negaba a ver?

Xxxxxx

Ya eran las ocho de la tarde cuando Sherlock y yo nos levantamos, cambiando habitación por cocina. Cheshire dormía tranquilamente en mi sillón y me resistí a despertarle como venganza ante su amenaza. Preparé unos huevos revueltos y un par de tazas de té que el detective consumió con avidez.

 **-** Voy a necesitar una ducha -gruñó el moreno, asqueado.

-Has tenido _fiebre_ , Sherlock. Transpirar es algo normal en esos casos.

-Que sea algo natural no quita que no sea desagradable.

-Pues ve a ducharte. Aunque esta vez intenta no quedarte dormido en la bañera.

La puya tuvo el efecto deseado y Sherlock enrojeció levemente, lo cual me pareció bastante adorable. Le visualicé de nuevo con orejas de gato y me pregunté si al final no acabaría regalándole unas, aunque solo fuese por ver su cara al verlas. Le sonreí, divertido, y enrojeció un poco más antes de levantarse y encerrarse en el cuarto de baño.

 _¿Estás seguro de que no quieres acompañarle? ¿Aunque solo sea para verificar que todo va bien, que no está el agua demasiado caliente, o algo así...?_

 _Oh, cállate. Tal vez no le apetece en absoluto que le vea desnudo._

 _Querrás decir_ _ **volverle a ver**_ _desnudo, por segunda vez, ¿no?_

 _Esa no es la cuestión. Si hubiese querido que fuese con él, lo habría dicho._

 _O habría dejado la puerta sin el cerrojo puesto._

 _Lo cual no hace jamá-_

 _Lo cual ha hecho esta vez._

Me quedé mudo en el sitio, percatándome de que efectivamente no había oído el "clic" del cerrojo habitual. Perplejo, me dirigí a la puerta del baño, la cual estaba entreabierta. Eché un ojo discretamente al interior, viendo a Sherlock, quien me daba la espalda completamente desnudo.

 _Un culo de diez, ¿eh?_

 _¡Que te calles!_

 _Esta vez no me lo vas a poder impedir, Watson, te juro que te planto las garras en el trasero si no entras ahí ahora mismo._

 _A Sherlock le asustó un simple beso, no creo que esté listo para esto, ¡así que deja ya de hacer de celestina!_

 _Le asustó algo que aún no conocía. Ahora es el momento perfecto para enseñarle algo nuevo, así que entra en ese cuarto de baño._

 _Eh, ¿te crees que esto es fácil para mí? ¿A mí, que siempre me han gustado las mujeres y ahora zas, soy gay de un plumazo? (NdT: BASTA el bi erasure por favORRR)_

 _Francamente, John, no tiene nada que ver con el sexo. Estás tan enamorado de Sherlock que no has mirado ni a una sola mujer desde que te has dado cuenta de ello. Ni a una. El amor no tiene sexo, Doctor, solo un corazón y alas en los tobillos_ _(NdT: esto último lo decía Coelho, ¿no? HAHA)._

Dicho lo dicho y como bien prometió, Ches' me plantó las garras en el culo. Sorprendido a la vez por el ataque y por el dolor repentino intenté alejarme y escapar de él, agarrando el pomo de la puerta y abriéndola de sopetón como resultado. Siguiendo mi entresalto inicial no encontré el equilibrio y aterricé cara al suelo, a los pies de Sherlock.

Los pies de Sherlock, que estaban desnudos.

Como el resto de su persona.

Dios, cómo odio a ese puto gato.

* * *

 **La cosa se pone INTERESANTE. Qué pasará, qué misterios habrá, ¿le hará por fin la mamada del sigl*se la llevan las fuerzas de seguridad*.  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Como ya he dicho en el fic-del-florist-AU sé que normalmente actualizo mañana pero no sé si tendré internet así que ¡sorpresa! actualizo hoy. ¡Feliz navidad!  
**

* * *

Me levanté precipitadamente y aparté la vista corriendo. En el umbral de la puerta Cheshire me miraba, como retándome a dar media vuelta si me atrevía.

-Lo siento, Sherlock, me he tropezado con el gato, yo...

Me di cuenta de que estaba balbuceando y decidí que mejor callarme para no decir estupideces. Me disponía ya a salir -al diablo con Ches' _(NdT: a tomar por culo el puto gato, habría puesto yo)_ \- cuando Sherlock me agarró suavemente del brazo. Sin darme la vuelta me atrajo hacia él, susurrándome al oído en un murmullo casi inaudible, a mis espaldas.

-Son los gestos lo que cuentan, John. No las palabras. Los gestos.

Deslizó una mano por mi muñeca y luego entre mis dedos, la otra alrededor de la cintura, acercándome más a él.

¿Qué voy a hacer yo si su olor me quita el sentido? ¿Si la simple sensación de su aliento en mi nuca me da escalofríos? ¿Si simplemente el sentir sus manos sobre mi cuerpo, sobre _mí_ , me daba ganas de quitarme la ropa para que no hubiese intermediario alguno, para poder sentirle de forma directa?

Soy un hombre enamorado y en ese instante no era más que un latido de corazón frenético, un cuerpo ardiente por el deseo, una respiración agitada. _(NdT: no tenéis ni idea de lo que me está costando traducir esto me cago en la puta parece sacado de una telenovela)_

-Sherlock...

Su nombre se había escapado entre mis labios en un gemido casi molesto, pero al moreno pareció darle igual. Sus dedos de violinista se entretuvieron desabotonándome la camisa, y perdí completamente las maneras al sentir sus manos acariciándome el pecho.

-John.

La camisa había terminado en el suelo y mi espalda parecía arder al contacto con su pecho. Levanté la mano, acariciándole el rostro justo antes de sentir la suya en mi mentón, obligándome a girar la cabeza para mirarle. Me hundí en su mirada y sorprendí levemente al verle inclinándose hacia mí.

-¿Estás seguro, Sherlock? -conseguí murmurar a duras penas.

No respondió, pero la sensación de sus labios sobre los míos me quitó cualquier protesta posible. Saboreé el beso todo lo que pude, el primer beso _correspondido_ , y fui a darme la vuelta para quedar frente a frente antes de que el detective me detuviese. _(NdT: porque sí, se estaban besando de lado. John Watson, médico a tiempo completo, contorsionista a tiempo parcial. Ay)_

-¿Sherlock?

-No estoy seguro de estar preparado para algo más que esto, John... -reconoció, con la voz ronca- Voy a necesitar algo de tiempo.

Me sentí decepcionado por una milésima antes de percatarme de que su deseo por mí era más que evidente _(NdT: ya os imagináis cómo se ha percatado de tal cosa HAHAH)_ y que no era, en absoluto, una manera de rechazarme. Me contenté con asentir y sonreír antes de depositar un beso rápido entre sus labios, recoger la camisa y salir del cuarto de baño sin mirar atrás.

Ches' me miraba con un aire aprobador. Le habría dado las gracias, pero tengo mi orgullo (y me había hecho daño, el animal...).

Por no decir que tenía algunas mariposas que domesticar. Aquel circo no se iba a construir solo, al fin y al cabo.

xxxxxx

Cuando Sherlock salió del cuarto baño yo estaba zapeando en el sofá, intentando encontrar algo que me distrajese para dejar de pensar en sus labios sobre lo míos, en vano. Desde que había salido del aseo las mariposas en mi estómago parecían estar llevando a cabo la revolución del '48 en mi interior. La sangre que en su momento había migrado a una zona un poco más al sur volvía poco a poco a mi cerebro, y me había abotonado de nuevo la camisa.

Mi compañero, en pijama, se deslizó a mi lado antes de estirarse, las rodillas a la altura del reposabrazos y la cabeza sobre mis piernas. Me sonrojé, dejándole hacer; ya que quería hacer las cosas a su ritmo, iba a aceptar todo lo que él estuviese dispuesto a ofrecerme.

Empecé a hundir los dedos en su cabello distraídamente, mirando una película en algún canal aleatorio, y sentí enseguida cómo la tensión en sus hombros se rebajaba bajo mis caricias. La fiebre se había esfumado ya del todo y Sherlock empezaba atener hambre- como yo, de hecho. Le dejé en el sofá, levantándome para preparar una pasta y hacer un té. Un cuarto de hora más tarde ya estaba todo preparado y justo cuando se terminaba la película terminamos de cenar.

Se hacía tarde así que me contenté con dejar el plato en el fregadero, dejando la tarea de fregarlo para la mañana siguiente _(NdT: ¿no tienen lavavajillas? Tío, siglo XXI)._ Le lancé a Sherlock un "buenas noches" antes de disponerme a subir las escaleras hacia mi cuarto, sorprendiéndome al notar una mano impidiéndomelo.

-¿No duermes conmigo?

 _Eso, John, ¿no vas a dormir con él, eh?_

 _Tú, a callar, que no es el momento._

 _Pues claro que es el momento. Me vas a hacer el favor de dar la vuelta e instalarte de forma definitiva en el cuarto de Sherlock. Y como se te ocurra dormir en otra parte que no sea con él, te lo juro que me mearé en tu cara mientras duermes._ _(NdT: ¿cómo se llamaba el gato de nuevo? ¿Perdón? ¿Hitler, decís que se llama? Ah, vale, ya decía yo. Porque joder, menudo dictador, madre mía.)_

 _-..._ No creo que eso esté dentro de las cosas para las que estás preparado, Sherlock.

-Has dormido conmigo estas últimas horas y no me ha molestado. No debería haber ningún problema.

No hice más que asentir con la cabeza antes de seguirle a su habitación. Una vez ahí me percaté de que no había cogido el pijama, y corrí a cambiarme para volver después. Cheshire, quien se había hecho bola en mi sillón, me miraba pasar con aire divertido.

Sin pensarlo mucho me deslicé entre las sábanas, sintiendo enseguida a Sherlock acercarse a mí. Caló su cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello y pasó posesivamente una mano alrededor de mi cintura antes de soltar un suspiro de satisfacción. Me puse a acariciar con suavidad sus bucles negros, cayendo poco a poco en los brazos de Morfeo, sorprendiéndome al escucharle preguntar:

-Por cierto, ¿nada nuevo de Lestrade? Ha intentado llamarme unas diez veces esta mañana.

-No, sin noticias...

-¿Tienes idea de por qué llamaba?

-Seguramente le habrán robado el bolso a alguna anciana otra vez, o algo así...

-Hmm. Me alegro de haberme perdido eso. Buenas noches, John.

-Buenas noches, Sherlock.

Depositó un beso rápido en mis labios antes de acurrucarse junto a mí y quedarse dormido en una fracción de segundo.

Sin duda se cabrearía al descubrir la verdad sobre las llamadas de Greg. Pero en ese instante, esa noche, su médico le aconsejaba que no se moviese de casa. Y su amigo lo quería a su lado, para él solo.

xxxxxx

Me desperté a primera hora de la mañana, cuando el sol apenas iluminaba la estancia, y me arrebujé un poco más contra Sherlock antes de intentar dormirme de nuevo. Entonces me di cuenta de que no me había despertado de forma casual, como bien creía.

Me había despertado un _silbido_.

Un silbido que provenía de la cocina.

¿Quién coño se está haciendo un té en _nuestra_ cocina a estas horas de la mañana?

Salí de la cama, intentando no despertar a Sherlock, y caminé de puntillas hasta el salón. Ches', en el sillón, me lanzó una mirada inquieta antes de desaparecer hacia el cuarto del detective para resguardarse sin duda de la futura confrontación.

Abrí sin un solo ruido la cómoda de mi despacho y saqué mi arma, dirigiéndome a la cocina. El dedo sobre el gatillo fijé la mirilla en la cabeza del intruso, que no se movió ni un milímetro.

-Buenos días, John.

Bajé la pistola y dejé escapar a la vez un suspiro exasperado y aliviado.

-Mycroft.

-Parece ser que mi hermano ha estado enfermo últimamente, ¿no?

-Eh... sí, pero... ¿Cómo...?

-John, ¿después de todo este tiempo, aún te preguntas _cómo?_

El Silencio se paseó con cuidado por la estancia, frotándose contra mis tobillos.

-De acuerdo. Entonces, ¿qué haces aquí a estas horas?

-Muy sencillo, en realidad. Me gustaría saber por qué mi hermano pequeño no duerme solo en su cama.

* * *

 **Mira, Mycroft siempre metiendo las narices donde no le llaman, pa variar. Con razón la tiene tan grande (y sí, hablo de su nariz, no de otra cosa. _(Que también.)_ En fin, me callo). Venga chaval dos capítulos más y llegamos al slash, con la calma. Para empezar bien 2017. ¿Se animará John a salir del armario de una puta vez? Misterio, misterio.  
**


	14. Chapter 14

El Silencio, sentado a mis pies, me dirigió una mirada perpleja. Sus ojos parecían decirme: _"¿y bien? ¿Vas a contestar de una vez por todas, corto de miras?",_ pero no conseguí articular una respuesta coherente a la pregunta de Mycroft, quien esperaba, en silencio, a que encontrase las palabras adecuadas.

Cheshire, sin duda atraído por la ausencia de disparos y gritos, vino a echar una ojeada a la cocina.

 _¿Al final qué está pasando aquí, John?_

 _Pasa que Mycroft quiere saber por qué duermo con Sherlock._

 _Pues la respuesta es bastante sencilla de proporcionar._

 _La respuesta apropiada para mantenerme con vida no es tan fácil de proporcionar._

 _No veo por qué. Este señor parece ser bastante elegante. Dudo que sea de ésos que te meten un gancho izquierda en la nariz._

 _En eso estamos de acuerdo. Es de esos que contratan a un francotirador, sin dudarlo un segundo._

 _Mmm. Sólo esta vez, John, voy a sacarte las castañas del fuego. Pero solo esta vez._

 _Espera, qué es lo que vas a..._

No me dio tiempo a terminar mi frase. El rostro de Mycroft, normalmente reflejando la calma más absoluta, dejó entrever cierta curiosidad, seguida de pánico y luego algo que bien podría ser furia. El mayor de los Holmes se volvió hacia mí.

-John, espero obtener una explicación consecuente al respecto la próxima vez que nos veamos. Uno de mis hombres acaba de informarme de un suceso cuanto menos extraño, y tengo cuentas que saldar con él. Que pases una buena mañana.

Y dicho lo dicho, sin esperar más respuesta, salió del apartamento, bajó las escaleras a toda prisa e hizo arrancar su limusina en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

 _¿Se puede saber qué has hecho?_

 _Oh, simplemente le he murmurado un par de cosas al oído..._

 _Ches'..._

 _Nada malo, te lo prometo. Algo que tiene que ver con cierto paraguas, si no recuerdo mal... Y así tienes tiempo para pensar en lo que le vas a responder cuando le veas de nuevo._

 _Hm. Gracias, supongo._

 _No hay de qué. ¿Podrías prepararme el desayuno, por favor? Que ya casi es la hora._

Suspiré, dejando mi arma en la cómoda de nuevo y cumpliendo su petición. Al cabo de varios minutos Sherlock apareció por la cocina, sin duda atraído por el olor de los huevos y el silbido de la tetera.

-Buenos días, John.

Le lanzó una mirada intrigada a mi pistola, que reposaba a plena vista, y después a Ches', antes de enarcar una ceja interrogante en mi dirección.

-Buenos días. Mycroft nos ha hecho una visita matutina.

-Ah.

Me giré hacia la sartén, continuando con mi tarea. De repente sentí los brazos de Sherlock alrededor de mi cintura, así como un beso ligero detrás de mi oreja, mandando a mis mariposas a hacer números circenses de nuevo. Un escalofrío me recorrió la espina dorsal y le dejé hacer, disfrutando de la calidez que emanaba.

-¿Qué quería mi _adoradísimo_ hermano?

-Saber por qué dormía en tu cama.

Hubo un momento de silencio, lo justo para diez latidos de corazón, antes de que Sherlock continuase.

-¿Y qué le has respondido?

-Nada. Tuvo que irse. Dijo que volvería.

Suspiré ante la simple idea de dicha confrontación, pero no dije nada.

-Hmmm.

Depositó otro beso suave en el hueco de mi cuello antes de coger mi arma y dirigirse al salón. Escuché el cajón abrirse y cerrarse, indicando que la había guardado a buen recaudo, y Sherlock volvió acto seguido, con el teléfono en la mano.

Serví los huevos mientras que mi compañero de piso tecleaba un número y se llevaba el móvil a la oreja. Me sorprendió escuchar el nombre de su interlocutor.

-Buenos días, Mycroft. Parece ser que hemos tenido el honor de una de tus agradables visitas esta mañana.

Ches' me lanzó una mirada divertida al percatarse de cómo intentaba servir el té en las respectivas tazas sin que me temblase mucho la mano.

 _¿Perturbado por la reacción de Sherlock?_

 _He de reconocer que está...sorprendentemente tranquilo. No tengo ni idea de lo que le va a decir a su hermano._

… _y eso hace enloquecer a tu colonia de mariposas. Entiendo, entiendo..._

-Hmm -continuó la voz de Sherlock, a mi lado. ¿En qué momento se había levantado para ponerse a mi lado?-. Pues verás, _queridísimo_ hermano, déjame decirte que apreciaría que dejases tranquilo a John en un futuro. Si me da la gana dormir con la persona a la que quiero, es problema mío. Será un placer no verte pronto.

Colgó, tiró de mala manera el teléfono sobre la mesa y volvió a rodear mi cintura con los brazos antes de calar su cabeza en mi cuello. A duras penas conseguí devolverle el abrazo, aún en estado de shock por lo que acababa de suceder, y oí a Ches' regodearse en mi cabeza.

 _Te quieeereeeeee. Esta debe ser la mejor noticia de todo el año._

No me tomé la molestia ni de contestarle. Estaba muy ocupado disfrutando del momento, gracias.

Sherlock se alejó lo suficiente como para darme un beso fantasmal en los labios, con una sonrisa, antes de sentarse en la mesa y empezar a comerse los huevos _(NdT: qué... qué huevos... ah sí espera los de gallina que están desayunando madre mía)._ El desayuno se desarrolló sin más interrupciones, y lo único que interrumpió al Silencio fue la vibración en el móvil de Sherlock, indicando que le llamaban.

-Sherlock Holmes. Ah, buenos días, Lestrade.

Tragué saliva ruidosamente al escuchar el nombre del policía, y me puse a recoger los platos y a fregar con dejes de nerviosismo, necesitando algo con lo que distraerme.

-Sí, he visto las numerosas llamadas que me has... Ah, ¿era por...? (…) ¿En serio? (…) Sí, ya no tengo fiebre. Estoy ahí en diez minutos (…) ¿El Barts? Sin problema.

Sherlock colgó y me concentré fuertemente en fregar los platos al notar cómo se acercaba.

-¿John?

-¿Hmm?

-¿Estabas al corriente del caso en Whitechapel?

-Oh, eh, sí, leí un artículo en el _Times_ , sí...

-¿Y no me informaste de ello porque...?

 _John Hamish Watson, más te vale no responder cualquier burrada si no quieres morir entre terribles sufrimientos. ¡Dile la verdad!_

Tragué saliva. ¿Decirle la verdad a Sherlock? Una vez hecho eso no habría vuelta atrás...

Me giré para encarar a mi compañero, quien esperaba pacientemente una respuesta, y le miré a los ojos.

-No te hablé de ello porque estabas malo y quería asegurarme de que tu salud no empeoraba. No quiero ni pensar en correr el riesgo de perderte. No sé qué haría sin tu, Sherlock, no tengo familia alguna a parte de Harry, y te has vuelto tan importante para mí a lo largo de los últimos meses que...

-... que estarías perdido sin mí. Soy el único elemento estable en tu vida desde Afganistán, John, soy consciente de ello.

Asentí con la cabeza, abrazándole con fuerza, sintiéndome increíblemente vulnerable de forma repentina. Me sujetó contra él, y suspiré de alivio al procesar, de una vez por todas, que no me rechazaba, que no estaba enfadado conmigo.

 _Por esta vez te lo dejo pasar, Watson, pero quiero escuchar una declaración DE VERDAD para la próxima._

 _Agh, cállate. No estropees el momento._

Ches', indignado, quiso estropear aún más el momento -estoy casi seguro de que solo por llevarme la contraria, naturalmente- maullando sonoramente.

Sherlock se apartó de mí y fusiló al gato con la mirada antes de depositar un beso leve en mis labios.

-Será mejor que nos preparemos, tenemos un caso. Estate listo en cinco minutos.

Asentí con la cabeza de nuevo mientras me dirigía a mi cuarto. Un poco de acción nos aclararía las ideas.

Xxxxxx

El caso resultó ser un verdadero ocho, y Sherlock se lo pasó pipa durante toda la mañana. Yo me contenté con seguirle, divertido por sus reacciones, y responderle cada vez que me hacía alguna pregunta. Terminamos la jornada completamente agotados a las cuatro de la madrugada. El asesino había llegado a Whitechapel justo cuando estábamos a punto de irnos, y Lestrade había conseguido pillarle con las manos en la masa. De buenas a primeras la resolución del caso podría parecer sencilla, pero la policía llevaba trabajando en ello varios meses – lo que les llevó a contactar con Sherlock.

Saliendo del Yard no pude evitar un suspiro exasperado al ver el inconfundible vehículo de Mycroft detenerse en la acera. La puerta se abrió al acercanos y, después de intercambiar una mirada, a Sherlock y a mí no nos quedó otra que entrar.

-Buenas noches, Sherlock. John.

-Hola, Mycroft. ¿A qué debemos tu insatisfactoria visita?

-Oh, sólo me quería asegurar de que te iba bien. ¿Por qué sino?

El coche arrancó y nos dirigió a los tres a Baker Street. El trayecto se llevó a cabo bajo un silencio sepulcral, y Sherlock salió en tromba en cuanto se detuvo el motor. Me disponía a seguirle cuando Mycroft me detuvo, sujetándome del brazo.

-Sherlock es la única familia que tengo, doctor Watson. Como sufra algún daño, aténgase a las consecuencias.

Conseguí soltarme de su agarre.

-No tienes de qué preocuparte, _Holmes._ El día que le haga daño a la persona a la que quiero aún no ha llegado, ni lo hará nunca.

Asintió, el vehículo arrancó y me uní a Sherlock en la acera.

-¿Qué quería?

-Decirme que me quedo sin piernas como te pase algo.

Inclinó un poco la cabeza, como casi siempre hacía cuando estaba intrigado.

-¿Y qué le has contestado?

-Que te quiero demasiado como para eso.

Se sonrojó, cogiéndome de la mano hasta la puerta del 221B. La abrió precipitadamente, llevándome del brazo por las escaleras, subiendo, y cuando por fin estuvimos en nuestro salón Sherlock cerró con llave y me atrajo hacia él antes de reivindicar mi boca. Me besó con fuerza, mis manos fueron inmediatamente a perderse en su melena negra y fui incapaz de contener un gemido cuando sentí su lengua deslizarse entre mis labios. El beso se alargó unos instantes más antes de que Sherlock se apartase, decepcionando un poco a las mariposas de mi estómago, que ya iban por la tercera caída en picado. Me miró a los ojos y el deseo contenido en sus pupilas casi bastó para arrancarme otro gemido.

-Ni se te ocurra decirle a nadie más que me quieres, John Watson. Eres mío, y esas palabras me pertenecen.

Me estremecí y me enterré de nuevo entre sus brazos. Por primera vez en mi vida, me sentía en casa.

* * *

 **Feliz día de Reyes. Como regalo, Mofftiss os entragará un nuevo episodio de la cuarta temporada de Sherlock en dos escasos días (tres, si contamos hoy). me va a dar un paro cardíaco, jurao.**

 **In other news, cuatro capítulos más y termino esta traducción, hell yes. Haya paciencia.**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
